A Midsummer Night's Bite
by Patchwork Banette
Summary: It's been two years since the cookie incident. An old friend of Meta Knight comes for a visit and ends up revealing Meta Knight's deepest secret to Fumu. What is the secret. Rated T for violence, blood, and possible censored swearing.
1. Prolouge

**Yay my second fanfic! This one is a follow up to my oneshot. Read "The cookie incident" first to understand this story better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kirby or the song what I've done by Linkin Park, I do own the guest characters, and some of the locations in this story. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

The Bite of the Century

It was a dark and stormy night…*ahem* sorry wrong opening.

The town of Destoria, it is usually a beautiful and peaceful place, especially at night. Alas tonight in the darkest ally, there will be death. Let's go there now.

"Come on little girly, is this not what you wanted, to run away with me?" The man speaking was rather tall and looked like he could use a clean shave and a hot bath. His clothes were fairly raggedy. In his right hand, he held a knife whose blade glinted in the moonlight. In front of him stood a young girl who must have been under the age of 16. She cowered in fear below the blade.

"B-b-but, y-you s-s-s-said y-you l-l-love m-me, that you care about what I say." The poor girl managed to choke out.

"Oh, I do love you, for your body." The man drew up an evil grin. "Now are you going to be obedient, or am I going to have to use force."

The girl began to sob. "Someone please, help me." She whispered.

"Oh come darling, you're ruining your beautiful face." The man raised his knife to strike, but was stopped by a new voice.

"Let the girl go!" It called out. To the girl, it sounded like a Spanish Edward Cullen. To the man, it was just plain intimidating, but still he stood his ground.

"Why should I let go of my trophy." He retorted.

"Don't make me come down there, for you will suffer a world of pain." The voice made itself louder.

"Oh I'm making you, come fight me like a man." Those were brave words for a man that was literally quaking in his boots.

"Very well." The user of the voice jumped from the building above.

The girl could not see him well in the dark, but she could tell that he was short, maybe twenty-two at the most, and dark skinned. He had what looked like vicious bat wings on his back. She could not see his face.

"Girl, I ask you to run now, or what you see may traumatize you worse than almost being raped. Now child molester, prepare to Die!" The girl decided that it might not bad idea to go home, so she ran like he had told her. It's a good thing she didn't see what happened next

??? pov

I circled my prey slowly, toying with it since I could move at incredible speeds if I wanted to. "You made the wrong decision to mess with me!" I called out to annoy him. He took his knife and threw it at me. Too bad for him my skin was almost impenetrable. It uselessly bounced off like it was made from rubber.

I grew bored and, what would it be hungry or thirsty? I grew thirsty. I moved in for the kill, but he side-stepped just in time, so I ended up biting the hand instead of my target. He yelled out in indescribable pain. I was growing tired with this mans antics, so with my amazing speed I lunged for the throat.

His shriek of pain was cut off short as I began to feed. It had been forever since I had tasted human blood. Draining my victim completely dry, I left before the police showed up. A battle with the law force is exactly what I don't need.

I set off into the night with my once white eyes red and my body satisfied. I just thought one thing as I returned to Pupu village, _he was a villain, it was right to rid the world of him before he could hurt a child, but still why do I have to do this for survival now? For a while I was fine, but now look what I've done._

_So let mercy come,  
and wash away,  
what I've done  
I'll face myself  
to cross out what I've become  
Erase myself,  
and let go of what I've done_

* * *

**There, the prolauge is complete, read and review please. I think you can guess who the person with the pov is. If anyone didn't, please mention it in the review. Thankyou for reading my story! 8 )**


	2. What? A strange new visitor?

**I finally finished the first chapter. To answer some questions:**

**1- no this is not a ginjinka (not sure I spelled that right.), but I thought adding humans in the story would be better than only Kirby like characters.**

**2- in my eyes, any non kirby character is a guest character.**

**3- If the girl from the prolouge shows up? I will say maybe, because I'm not sure.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kirby or Twilight (you'll see what I mean)**

* * *

The Bite of the Century  
Chapter one – What? A Strange New Visitor

"Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Man is found dead in Destoria!" The newsboy shouted out through the streets of Pupu village. The cappies picked up the papers to read what it said. _According to the autopsy, the victim was bit on the hand and neck, and completely drained of blood. _This sent most cappies into turmoil. They had herd two years ago the king had been bitten by a strange creature that had drank some of his blood.

"What did this, which person will be next? Remember that guy in the jail cell, he got attacked too." Questions like this could be heard all around Pupu village.

There were a few, however, who were not affected by this news. They could be found playing soccer outside on this glorious day, except for one young tan girl who sat under a tree, reading a book. On the front was one word, _Twilight_. Fiction wasn't usually her style, but the recent report in the newspaper seemed too much like a scene in the book that she had heard about.

"What happened?" She thought out loud. "Maybe Meta Knight would know, but no one has seen him since two days ago. Why does he keep leaving, I know he's not just 'running errands'. He is up to something, but what." Giving up for now she returned to her book.

"_Then there are the stories about the _cold ones_" His voice dropped a little lower._

"Huh?" Fumu said aloud, and then continued reading until she got to another part.

"_And what are they?" I finally asked. What _are_ the cold ones?"  
He smiled darkly  
"Blood drinkers," he replied in a chilling voice. "Your people call them vampires."_

Fumu put the book down; she didn't want to read anymore of this. She looked up and blankly stared into space. _Blood drinkers, cold ones, vampires, all of them the same thing._

"Sis, look out!" Bun, her blue and tan haired brother shouted. Fumu looked at him just in time to receive a soccer ball to the face.

"Arrrgghh!"

"Geez sis, staring out into space like that, you're almost as bad as Meta Knight."

"Not even a sorry! Humph!" She sounded like a snob right then, but she was angry and worried about what she had read.

"Excuse me to interrupt, but could you help me?" A voice sounded from behind Fumu.

Fumu looked up to see a person about the size of DDD, but skinnier. She couldn't see most of the person, because it wore a long black cloak. From what she could see of this creatures face, it was a she. She was pale skinned, almost pure white. Her lips and nose were perfect for her face. That wasn't what struck her the most odd, though. It was the eyes. They were a light gold. Lighter even than Meta Knight's. "Who are you, what are you?" Fumu questioned.

"Oh silly me, my name is Silena, I'm what is known as a human." The human girl said.

"Humans like the characters in this book?" Fumu held up _Twilight _Silena to see.

"I guess. Hey what is that book about?" Silena knew nothing about this book, but she could tell it was fiction, and she loved most any fictitious book.

"I don't know, yet. I'm not very far, but I think it's about vampires."

"Ahh, I see."

There was awkward silence for a few minutes, until Bun broke it. "Hey sis, I thought you didn't like fiction stories."

"I don't really, but it's what happened in Destoria. It sounded familiar with what I read about this book."

"Really, that's very interesting."

"I'm sorry," Fumu said to get them off the subject. "You said you needed help?"

"Oh, right, I'm the head of intelligence for a group, and I need to speak with the king to find some things out." Silena pulled something out of her cloak and flashed a badge.

Fumu couldn't get a good glimpse of the badge, but she swore it looked like a capital "M" with a sword running through it. "You could probably find out everything out from my brother and me since we live in the castle."

Silena looked taken aback. "Perhaps you can help me, but I need to speak with the king and his knights, security matters."

"Well, why don't you let us take you there and we'll tell you some stuff, but let us finish our soccer game first."

"You think they'll let me join?" Silena inquired. The kids agreed and she said two things that shocked the mini people. "Okay, every one against me." Each of them looked very confused, except a certain person who was 'poyo'-ing and jumping up and down. "And just who might you be?" She asked the little pink gumball.

"Kabii, Kabii, poyo!" He answered her.

"He means Kirby." Bun told her, when she didn't say anything.

"Kirby…" She trailed off until the game began.

Silena Pov

I had to focus myself, but this was Kirby, if he were here, could that mean that my boss is not? Kirby was such an important name to her, to her boss, to the galaxy. _Wait, get a grip, focus. Show them some speed and normal power. They are only kids._

I snapped out of it and began to play. My prey was the ball, and I had to get it away from my enemies without fighting over it. I got the ball, kicked it down the field, avoiding the opponents with the greatest of ease. There was the goal, right past the little one between the posts.

_Kick._

"Score! I yelled out, then I realized I had broke a hole it the goal. "Oops, sorry about that."

"Oh well," Bun said. "We can get a new one. Sis you ready to go?"

"Yep," Fumu called out. "We can fill in our guest as we go."

I asked about who all lived in the castle, and boy was I surprised when they said that Meta Knight did. "What, really?"

"Yes, why does that surprise you?"

"Meta Knight's who I need to speak with the most. I didn't he would ever go back to work for an evil tyrant, but I can guess why." I looked meaningfully at Kirby.

Fumu didn't seem to want to talk about it anymore. She changed subject. "Did you hear about the guy found dead in Destoria?'

I surprised her again. "Hear about it, I'm the one that found the body."

"Really, what did you do?"

What did she take me for, an idiot? "The natural, I called police."

"Hey, you're a head of intelligence. Tell me, do you think that a vampire could have done this?" She looked at me innocently.

Man I hate it when I have to lie to stay alive. "It is possible," I said, choosing my words carefully. "But I think it could have been something else."

"Well, thanks for telling me." We walked in silence for a few minutes. "Hey look, the castle, just ahead."

The inside of the castle was, well, magnificent. Maybe it was just the fact that I hadn't been in a castle for thousands of years. Kirby 'Poyo poyo'-ed and set off, chasing what I think were waddle dees.

"Come, the throne room is this way." Fumu called out, leading me in another direction. Little did I know my temporary stay would turn into a huge adventure that would change Pupu land, forever.

* * *

**Who, exactly, is Silena? More to be revaled, especialy in the next two chapters. Sorry Meta Fans like myself, Meta Knight will not show up till the end of chapter 2, or the begining of chapter three.**

**Reviews, please, help me make this story better.**


	3. What is the secret?

**Chapter 2 is here! I took a test last night that said I'm like Meta Knight!**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Kirby**

The Bite of the Century  
Chapter 2: What is the Secret?

The halls were quiet in the castle today, almost too quiet. Even the silent waddle dees were quieter than normal. Wait, is that even possible? News of the events in Destoria had reached the castle and a certain tyrant could be found hiding under the bed, muttering things such as "he's coming for me," or "Should have killed it when I had a chance." There was a knock at the throne room door. "Escargoon, you get it." The king told his lackey, Escargoon.

Escargoon slithered back a few minutes later. "Sire, it's a visitor named Silena come to see you, so perk up and go talk to them.

DDD mumbled something inaudible about demon Kirbies, and then walked into his throne room to face some visitor that no doubt wanted to sell him something. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He said. DDD walked outside to meet the visitor. To put it simply, she was tall, pale, and gorgeous. Inside she had taken off her cloak to reveal her silky brown hair. Underneath, she wore a pair of jeans and a hoodie jacket on top of a simple blue T-shirt. Yet all the king could say was "You're interrupting my royal nap, so what do you want, and make it snappy."

Silena Pov

Wow, the king was about the same height as me, five feet." Does the king act like this all the time? If he does, I don't know how Meta Knight can stand him. "Excuse me, sire, but can I ask to talk privately, just you and me."

The king seemed to consider this for a minute, and then agreed. "All of you get out now!" Everyone else scurried outside, afraid of what the king might do.

"Thank you, sir. Do you mind if you call you sir?"

"Yes."

"Well then, sire, let me begin from the start. I'm a head of intelligence and I need to speak to you of important matters. You remember the story about that guy that died recently, well I heard that you were attacked two years ago by a similar creature, and I need to know what happened." That's the most I've said at once all day.

"Well," the king began. "It happened one night when I couldn't sleep. I have these special cookies that keep me pleasantly plump, and my silent alarm went off." He paused.

"Go on," I coaxed. "You can tell me."

"I ran into the kitchen and caught who I thought was Kirby in the act of eating my cookies. I yelled at him, and he returned with 'Poyo! I am vampire Kirby! Poyo!' Then he said something about biting my neck and slammed the cookie jar on my head. I passed out. When I woke up he was right in my face. He said something about being hungry, and you know what he did? He bit me right on the neck. It's a wonder I survived." The king concluded.

"Thank you for your information. I have one more question. Do you know someone by the name Meta Knight?" I made my voice drip with innocence.

"Oh, him? Yeah, he's one of my knights, but he's not here right now. These days, he keeps disappearing and reappearing a few days later. I think he would be back sometime tonight." Good information, except for one thing, it had confirmed my worst fear, he had, somewhat, gone back to his old ways.

"Thank you, sire. I respect your cooperation." I left in a hurry, hoping to find that Fumu girl before I ran into trouble. Lucky for me, she was right outside. "Oh, hi, mind if I stay at your place?" I asked as I donned my cloak.

"Sure why not?" I wonder how much she knew.

"Can I ask one more favor? Can you swing me by Meta Knight's room for a minute?" Thousands of years of practice make it easy to fake sincerity.

"Of course, it's on the way." I can't believe she actually fell for it.

Fumu led me down the halls to a room in the middle of the hallway. Obviously, she knocked on the door.

Two voices inside called out. "Come in!" Inside there were two knights. One was in purple armor, the other in green. I knew who these two were Sword and Blade.

"Hello, what can we do for you?" Sword asked politely.

"Fumu, do you mind stepping out for a minute?" I questioned.

"Not at all." She retorted, stepping out.

As soon as she was outside, I pulled out the same badge I had shown the kids and flashed it to the knights. They knew what it was, the symbol of their leader. "Who are you?" They asked in unison.

"I'm Silena, head of intelligence. I'm here to deliver a message to Meta Knight."

"He is not here right now," Blade said. "But we could take a message."

"I'll just wait till he gets back. Its fine, I'm fine. Thanks for your time." I made my way out.

For a goodbye they called out. "We'll tell him you stopped by."

"Thanks."

"So how did it go?" I knew she was there, but for now I should just play along.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Hey! Don't scare me like that. I thought you could have been a demon beast!" I screamed.

"Sorry, hey do you want something to eat, its dinner time."

Just play along. "I guess I should eat something."

"Well then, come on, before Kirby eats everything." I followed wondering, _will Kirby end up like his father, or will he change in ways unknown, as he already has._

***

"I'm going out to watch." I don't think Fumu will stop me, but I might as well tell her what truth I can.

"I don't think I can stop you, so go on ahead." She looked at me one last time, and then escaped into her room.

***

The clock struck midnight, yet I was still wide awake, as usual. I kept my eyes open, not even bothering to blink. I was sitting in a tree, a good perch for looking for people, when I saw him. At first he was only a fleeting shadow, but as he came closer over the hillside, the details became much better. There was one detail that caught me well. His eyes, they were red with the yellow tint of the mask, making them look orange. My worst fears had just been confirmed.

With him about a minute from getting to the castle, I jumped from my perch. He passed by the guards as if he weren't there. Making it to the garden, he thought he was home free, until he saw me. He gave a small jump of surprise, but then was normal again, calm, cool, and collected.

"Silena?" He asked warily.

"Meta Knight." I confirmed.

**You like? Questions? Comments? Hit the review button. Hit it know!**


	4. Meeting in the garden

**Well, it took me a little longer that I hoped it would, but I finnished the chapter. Next one by Tuesday. Thanks to all who have reviewed (namly Gatita and Mind Seeker)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kirby, Twilight, or the site Vampires A-z (Check it out, it's a real site)**

* * *

The Bite of the Century  
Chapter 3: Meeting in the garden

Fumu Pov

I woke up, startled in the middle of the night. I shouldn't have gone to bed reading about vampires. I looked at the page I had fallen asleep on.

_The wolf launched himself across the space between me and the vampire, fangs aimed for the jugular._

Remembering that Silena had decided to wait for Meta Knight, I went outside to see how things were going. Just as I had thought, there were two figures standing in the middle of the garden, one about two and a half times the size of the other. Curious, she climbed down the vines that made it possible to sneak out of the room to the garden.

Hiding in the bushes, she sneaked closer. What she heard made her blood curdle.

"It has been a while, my spy, tell me what brings you here?" The smaller one asked. He looked like Meta Knight except for one big difference. His eyes were blood red.

"No good news, though Nightmare was defeated, Customer Service and many demon beasts survived. Amongst them were the strongest three of the shadow five, Masher, remade, Shadow, the dragon, and Galactic Knight, oh and don't forget that Yamikage is still out there somewhere."

"Not good, the three are sure to come together, and that could be extremely bad, especially for you and me." His eyes flashed green for a second. "We shall have to train as much as possible, as well as Kirby, who I hate having to involve again.

"We have no choice. Also I think you have the right to know this, Fumu has been reading Twilight, a romance book about vampires, ever since she heard something. Let us go to a place where we won't be disturbed, and _thou_ shall tell me what has been going on recently." Silena was really a talker when she wanted to be, and what was with the "_thou"?_

"Very well, follow me." Both disappeared into the shadows. Fumu had the urge to follow, but was afraid she would be caught eavesdropping. She went back to her room and tried to sleep. When she found she could not, she pulled out her book. She had only gotten through a few pages before she read something of interest.

_Then I found a promising site – Vampires A – Z._

Intrigued, I booted up the second hand computer I had gotten for my birthday last year.

Silena Pov

I followed Meta Knight to a place for talking. It was a good spot, since the only thing here was the Kabu, the star warrior's hospital. Finally, we stopped.

"Last night, in that alley in Destoria, that was you, wasn't it?" I was hoping he would say no, but I knew better.

"Can't fool you, can I?"

"Why, though, I thought you vowed to never bite an intelligent creature again." I remembered the vow over forty thousand years ago like it was yesterday.

"Would you have left him to hurt a young and naïve girl like he was about to?" He questioned me.

Good thing I have many possible replies. "No, but I wouldn't have killed him, either. I would have helped the girl escape and turn him over to police." Meta Knight was dumbstruck. Why hadn't he thought of that? "Well, that's beside the point now, we need a battle strategy if the remainder of the Shadow Five are coming for Kirby. It may involve revealing _those._" He didn't want to admit it, but I was right.

"Can I ask for your cooperation in one other thing?" Meta Knight asked me, not wanting to talk about _those_.

"Depends on what it is."

"Please do not hunt in the area, try to keep a low profile."

"Very well, I don't see why not."

"Poyo!"

"Ah, hello Kirby," the pride in Meta Knight's voice shone. "Care to join us in battle planning and training?"

"Poyo? Poyoyespoyo!" Kirby seemed to be interested, and went to sit next to Meta Knight. As long as I live it may still strike me how alike those two are. Of course, I know why.

***

It was late afternoon; we had explained our dilemma with the Shadow Five to Fumu, Bun, Sword, and Blade. Everyone, even the kids, were preparing for battle. Smelling the air, I called out. "There's a storm coming." To prove it, right afterwards, thunder rumbled. "Hey, Meta Knight, how about a little sparing practice?"

He had changed his mask to a spare one that had been made in case his eyes had been stained red, as they had been. "I don't see why not."

I looked at Fumu who seemed to be thinking about something. I was pretty sure I knew what. I had found her drooling on the keyboard of a nice computer this morning. She had a site pulled up, _Vampires A – Z_. Next to her, the book _Twilight_ was opened up to a page that mentioned the same site. She had just noticed the scabbard of my sword. "Where did you get that?" She asked.

"I picked it up this morning with some of my stuff I had left at a police station while gathering information on a recent death increase, especially on wild game, legal or not." I saw Meta Knight's eye twitch slightly, but not enough for anyone else to likely notice. "You ready?" I asked, unsheathing my sword.

"When am I not?" He countered, unsheathing Galexia.

"This is going to be intense!" Thunder rolled overhead to intensify my words.

***

3rd Person

In the throne room king DDD was fuming. Fumu had, out of fear for the people living in the castle, told the king what she had heard over night. In his rage, he happened to hit the buttons on the arm of his throne. To his surprise, the lights dimmed, the machine came up, and the long unused TV screen came out with Customer Service on screen.

"Welcome back to Nightmare Enterprises, what would you like today?" The king didn't know what to say. "Surprised to see me?" Customer Service asked.

"It was unexpected, but since you are here I might as well get something out of it. You see, I recently found out I have a spy in my castle, and I need to get rid of them."

"This spy, by any chance, wouldn't happen to work for Meta Knight, and be a she?"

"That's exactly right. Also, I'm having some vampire problems, and it just so happens to be in this guide to demon beasts. I got attacked by it two years ago. You wouldn't to happen to have an explanation, would you?" DDD finished his complaint.

"That miniature vampire happens to be none other than Meta Knight." Customer service replied.

"Say what?"

"I bet he came here to kill you," Escargoon said. "And when he failed, he sent an assassin to kill you, meaning the spy."

"I can send a creature known as laughing dragon that can solve all your problems."

"If he can do that, then I'll take him. Begin Download!"

* * *

**What interesting develoments. I chose to use the americian name for Nightmare's company because I like it better.**

**Reviews are loved and I will try to reply to all reviews I get.**


	5. Inturupted Fight

**I'm back faster than I thought I would be. This chapter has a couple of fight scenes, and I'm sorry if they suck, I'm not that good with writing fight scenes. Please don't ask about the last part, I got the idea from the _Percey Jackson and the Olimpians_ Series.**

**Ultimate Disclaimer: I own nothing but Silena and the town of Destoria.**

* * *

The Bite of the century  
Chapter 4 – interrupted fight

"So this is Laughing Dragon?" DDD asked customer service.

"Yes, it has an older brother named Shadow, but he is only used in special battles and is not used except with our special "shadow" package, and right now, they are on a recon mission." Customer Service replied.

"Well, I'm sure that this one can do the job."

"That's what you said about all the rejects" Escargoon muttered.

"Do not worry ssssire," the dragon said, hissing on the "s" sound. "I control fire, ice, and lightning. I shall rip those three apart, it shall be vengeance for those they have destroyed." He then proceeded to laugh manically, as his name implied.

***

"This match between Sir Meta Knight and Silena will be a one on one with no substitu-" Sword was cut off.

"What is this, a Pokémon battle?" Silena shouted out.

"Poke-what?" Bun asked.

"Never mind, forget I said anything."

"Begin!" Sword yelled.

Think of it like this, if you were watching this on TV, that old western style where the two people are staring each other down, about to draw their weapons, you would get the idea of the tension in the air. No one moved a muscle, and then the slightest twitch of Silena's hand threw the entire field into turmoil.

Silena went defensive, holding her sword out front. Meta Knight thrust, but Silena sidestepped and thrust back. Meta Knight parried her blow with Galexia. They seemed pretty equal until, with the flip of Meta Knight's wrist, Silena was found disarmed with the point of a sword at her throat, her sword to far away to reach.

"Ready to give in?" He asked.

"Never!" She replied, using her foot to knock him off his feet. By the time he got up, she had back flipped out of range and pulled something out of her bag.

"Hey, use of another weapon is cheating!" Blade shouted.

"Who said anything about weapons, this is battle armor." Silena retorted pressing a button in the middle of the ball shaped item. She let it go as electricity formed around it. There was a blinding flash of light, and when it cleared, where the girl once stood there was a human figure in full medieval armor. It was a light grey and had a large "M" with a sword running through it on the breast plate.

"Addition of armor, legal!' Sword said.

Instead of going for her weapon, Silena changed to martial arts. She ran at Meta Knight, not the slightest slower from the armor. She aimed a kick square in Meta Knights side, sending a volt of electricity through him. At the same time, thunder crashed overhead.

"I see you improved your techno armor." Meta Knight muttered, saving his breath for the fight.

"Thanks, you've become stronger as well, or maybe it was your recent snack, they always made you slightly stronger." He knew he was taunting her, and was going to attack her, but a throaty roar was heard over head, followed by crazy laughing that only a villain can make.

He knew who it was. "Oh S***, this day keeps getting better and better." He muttered sarcastically.

***

"So, what is this demon beast?" Fumu asked.

"That's Laughing Dragon," Silena said. "He has mastered fire, ice, and electricity. He has an older brother who goes by Shadow.

"Um, I was asking Meta Knight, not you."

"Well, deal with it; this is one of the strongest demon beasts. Now, I must get my sword." With that, Silena ran over to her sword, which had become lodged in a rock like the master sword. Unlike the master sword, though, she pulled it out as if she were pulling a hot knife out of butter. "Prepare to die dragon!"

She jumped into the air, higher than a human should be able to, and pressed a few unnoticed buttons on the back of her shield. Amazingly, her shield changed shape while the words _"Transformers, more than meets the eye,"_ ran through everyone else's heads. Where her shield once stood, she now held a bow. She put her hand to where the string should have been, and an arrow made completely out of electricity came from nowhere. She took careful aim, and let go of her arrow, hitting a wing and forcing the dragon to land.

Seeing this as an opportunity, she shot an arrow at Kirby, who inhaled it. He was now a pale green and had a silver headband that had a blue jewel in the middle. He also had green spikes on top of himself. Fumu waited for Meta Knight to state which copy ability Kirby had, even though they already knew. When he didn't after a few seconds, she started to talk. "Thank goo-"

"He is now Plasma Kirby!" Fumu face palmed.

Silena pressed a button and the bow was a shield once again. She looked at the dragon angrily. "You picked a bad time to come, you know that?"

Silena Pov (Works better this way)

"Well, snack, I had to get revenge for my little sister sometime, didn't I?" The dragon replied. "Poison was a wonderful sister and you had to go all dominator on her."

"She started it by trying to kill us!" I retorted.

"She wouldn't have if you hadn't tried to run away with that scum." Laughing pointed his snout at Meta Knight.

"Why are we arguing, we should be killing you."

"No, I will be the one to kill you!" Suddenly there was a flash of light behind the dragon.

"Plasma Blast!" Kirby yelled. Laughing yipped a few choice words and turned to Kirby.

"Die chew toy!" He said, when Kirby narrowly avoided his fiery breath.

Fumu called out. "Kabu! Send us the warp star!"

While the dragon was busy with Kirby, I ran in and stabbed him in the side. He roared and tried to attack me.

Meta Knight sliced the end of the dragon's tail off.

Right around then, the warp star came. Kirby hopped on and blasted the creature again. It started attacking with all three of its types of breath.

It was pretty much completely distracted, so I lunged for the kill, right smack dab in the middle of the chest. My sword plunged deep, and I channeled electricity through it. As I pulled it out, the great beast dropped to the ground, dead.

Everyone backed up as far as possible, as a few seconds later, Laughing Dragon exploded. As I cleaned my blade off on the grass, Fumu ran up to me.

"Silena, what did that creature mean, about running away with Meta Knight?"

Yippee, time to lie again. "We had been captured, and escaped. In the middle of are escape, the dragon Poison tried to stop us, so we killed it."

"Thanks for telling me."

"Anytime."

DDD Pov

So they beat the laughing dragon, big deal. Customer service had told him all about the team he would send in about two weeks, when the vampires would be at their weakest, since they would be thirsty. Then, Kirby, the renegade vampire demon, and the renegade's partner would perish. He was so awesome; he could only laugh at his own genius.

??? Pov

To they had killed my little brother two? They would pay. Well, they would pay right after we turned every one against them. Then, they would perish and master Nightmare will live again. I Shadow turned to head back to headquarters and tell my team of my findings.

3rd Pov

Customer Service stood next to a trench. "Let the dead taste again." He muttered, pouring soda into the trench. A strange liquid formed as being walked up and drank. The being took the form of Nightmare.

"How are things proceeding?" Nightmare asked.

"Very well, everything will be done within the next month." Customer Service replied.

"Good, soon I will take the body of one of those four, and I shall then rule supreme! Mwa Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

* * *

**That's all for now.**

**See the green button, think about it as giving me christmas and birthday gifts rolled into one.**


	6. Busted

**

* * *

**

I finnished this one a little quicker than I thought I would. Sorry It's so short.

**See ultimate disclaimer on the last chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5  
Busted

One week had passed since the incident with the laughing dragon, and Fumu didn't know what would happen next. Everyday, Silena and Meta Knight would go off in the morning, sometimes with Kirby, too. Then around dinner time, they would return and go strait to Meta Knight's living quarters. Fumu spent her time training with Sword and Blade, or reading _Twilight_. She had written down a couple of lines that seemed to apply to Meta Knight, Silena, or both.

"_I can't sleep." _She had never seen Silena sleep, though she always looked groggy.

"_So was he right? About not hunting people?" _There had been a recent growth in animal deaths in the nearby areas, especially between here and Destoria.

_I'd noticed that his eyes were black – coal black. _Then later in the book it mentioned something else. _Today, his eyes were a completely different color: a strange ocher, darker than butterscotch, but with the same gold tone._ Fumu remembered the day she had met Silena, her eyes had been Light yellow. Now, they were a dull yellow, sort of a topaz.

There was one more part that intrigued her. At the same time that the two of them had collided, thunder had shaken over head. She had just finished chapter seventeen, _The Game._ They vampire family had been playing baseball, and every time they hit a ball or crashed into each other, it sounded as if a great roll of thunder had rolled over head.

Now here she was following them, hoping they wouldn't hear her soft footsteps. Of course they wouldn't, she was half a mile behind, mostly following the footprints. She picked up the pace, realizing that they were heading to Kabu Canyon.

She was almost there when there was a sudden explosion, followed by two figures seeming to fly out of the smoke, but one was jumping up high, not really flying. Looking up and squinting, Fumu noticed the one that was jumping was Silena, but the other, she did not recognize, but it did look familiar. Then she realized where she had read a description of him. It had been only two or three days ago.

_An eye witness has stepped forward to give us a description of the creature that police believe killed the man. If anyone sees a dark creature about two feet tall that has bat wings, pleases call Destoria Police. _It had been in the newspaper. Fumu was sure Silena was in danger, so she called out. "Silena, run! That's the creature that killed the man in Destoria."

Silena looked down to where Fumu was and gasped. She looked back up to the creature, and said something. It landed and turned to look at Fumu, who almost screamed. She would know that mask anywhere, it was Sir Meta Knight.

Meta Knight Pov

What was Fumu doing here, and how did she follow us without detection. I jumped from my perch and landed fairly gracefully, as I had been practicing. Silena landed next to me with a soft thud.

"What are you doing here, Fumu?" She asked.

"I want to know exactly what's going on." Fumu returned.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Fine, I wanted to know where you kept going."

"Well, you know now, so go."

"No way. I want answers. What is going on, why are you fighting, and are you two vampires?" Its official, Fumu has been reading that _Twilight _book too much.

"Excuse us for a moment." Silena said. She and I walked a few feet away. "Should we tell her?"

I considered this for a moment, and then decided. "We might as well, or she will figure it out sooner or later."

"Very well," Silena said, turning around. "Come with us Fumu, we shall tell you a story."

We walked up the trail a little and found a place to sit. "Now," I said. "Where to begin?"

* * *

**There you have it, Read and review, I want to reach 30 within two weeks since I have to go back to school 'll be doing me a favor. **


	7. Memories

**Hey I'm back again. This chapter took longer than I thought it would to write. (Mostly due to interuptions) Yeah, this is a major chapter, and the longest one yet. So what are you waiting for, read it already**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kirby franchise**

* * *

Chapter 6  
Memories

"Let me begin at the start, when I first left my home planet." Silena stated.

"Well, hurry it up, I don't have all week." Fumu returned.

"Just shut up and listen. As I was saying, my people are a very primitive race in ways of relationship, everyone for themselves, children are abandoned at age ten, left to fend for themselves and with only the necessities for life. I guess I was an exception to the 'everyone on their own' rule, I helped someone. Now, the rules on the planet stated if you helped someone, you were banned from the planet, the only time the rule did not go into play was when females were mating. I did my deed in the middle of winter. I took a ship, about a year's supply of food, and began to drift in space, you see, they were primitive in people skills, but the technology was amazing. I was only thirteen. I don't know what happened to the boy I rescued, if the officials found out, they killed him.

"As I was drifting in space, I guess I got too close to Nightmares base. I was attacked and captured. Poison, the dragon mentioned by Laughing Dragon, guarded the prisoners, which were mostly made up of Star Warriors, soldiers in the Galaxy Soldier Army, and conquered races. I sat in there for a couple days and went hungry, giving my food to those who didn't get any."

"This was when things got interesting" Meta Knight interjected.

"Hey, I'm telling the story."

"Sorry."

"After a few days, some of the demon beasts decided to play a trick on the prisoners. They took the executioner and tossed him in there with us."

"Who was the executioner?"

"He went by the name of Mini Vampire." Meta Knight cringed slightly at the use of his old title. "Back then I knew nothing about vampires, but I could tell that this guy was starving worse than us. The other Prisoners threw things at him. I on the other hand felt very compassionate and offered him a portion of my meal. Instead of accepting the food, he bit me and started to drink.

"My race is very good at concealing weapons, so I pulled out my hidden knife and used it to knock the creature off."

"I still haven't figured out how she was able to that and this next part." Meta Knight added.

"I was in great pain, but I could see what was happening around me. The warriors had surrounded the poor creature, and were going to kill it. 'Wait,' I said. 'There's no need to kill it.' Well by now the Mini Vampire looked like it was going to have an emotional breakdown, and I felt the compassion again. I forced my self to stand up, holding my arm where I had been bitten. I then walked over and put myself between the warriors and the young Majuu. 'What,' they said. 'Do you think you are doing?' I returned with: 'I am protecting this poor creature.' They stared at me like I was crazy. 'We must kill it before it kills us.'"

"You should have let them kill it." Fumu stated.

"Well, I could see what they could not." Silena stated.

"And what would that be?"

"I saw a spark of good, a chance of change. Now no more interruptions, I want to finish before what would be lunch time. Now back to the story. I picked up the quivering creature, and the warriors backed away as I sat down, standing was taking too much energy. He was about two feet tall and blue, his eyes were pure snow white, and he had large bat wings on his back."

"Meta Knight, you're a demon beast?" Fumu was almost shouting.

"What did I say about interruptions?" Silena was fuming. "Anyways, I comforted the vampire, promising him the others here wouldn't hurt him unless he hurt them first. I raised my voice and declared: 'if anyone hurts him without being attacked first, they will answer to me and my knife.' I passed out soon after, due to the venom that was going through my body. I am so glad I will never have to go through that again. Meta Knight, you continue, you know what happened after that, and I was unconscious for the next part."

"Very well, I shall begin where you left off. The other demon beasts came and took Mini Vampire back to his room. He was only fed every three weeks, so he was left starving for the next three days. He took this time to think about what had happened in the prisoner's cell. Even the Star Warriors stayed away from him after the girl had told them to. He had never seen such compassion. Deep inside something changed that day." Meta Knight stopped. "You finish the story, you were up by then."

"Okay, I might as well." Silena stated before continuing. "When I woke up, I was in the arena, where either demon beasts fought, or prisoners were executed. Apparently Nightmare wanted to kill me and do it fast. I felt a new power flowing through my veins, though. I was still me, amazingly. The gate on the other end of the arena opened, who should come but Mini Vampire. When he saw that it was the person who saved his life from the Star Warriors, he refused to fight. Nightmare was enraged. He the two of us captive and threw us into a dank cell, saying he would have Galactic Knight finish us off.

"While in there, I guess you could say a sort of bond formed between the two of us. Mini was scared so I helped him feel better by singing a song I had learned from the other species on my home planet. Together, we made a plan to escape and try to free the other captives. Using my newfound strength, I broke open the doors and we set off silently.

"Poison, the dragon mentioned by the one we fought recently, noticed us when I freed the captives. We were chased. Knowing no one would make it out if something wasn't done, I attacked the creature. While I had it distracted, most captives ran, but a few warriors and Mini stayed. It was Mini who finally finished off the brute. Taking my knife, which had fallen, he struck the throat.

"Those who were still there made their escape. Mini went with me in my ship, while others took early destroyers. Most people went to nearby planets to take refuge; others joined the Star Warriors and the Galaxy Soldier Army. I was going to go to some distant unknown planet, but the GSA took my ship captive and took us to their leader to decide our fate.

"Mini wanted vengeance on his former master, and joined up with the army, even though most of the warriors thought he and I should have been killed. I helped for a while with building ships and other such things. By the time the GSA and Star Warriors were mostly gone, I had left to do many things. Eventually Mini, who by then had changed his name to Meta Knight, created the Meta Knights, an elite group of skilled fighters. There are a few spread out among the galaxy. I am now the main mechanic and head of intelligence." Silena took a deep breath, finally finished. She looked up at Fumu.

Fumu's face was a roller coaster of emotions, surprise, sadness, anger, hate. "I can't believe it. You lied to us Meta Knight. You killed that man in the ally a week ago. You said you were a Star Warrior, but you're nothing but a demon!" She ran off with an angry huff.

Meta Knight looked up at Silena sadly. "Don't worry," she said. "I'm sure Fumu will calm down before too long."

"I hope so." Meta Knight said, looking at the sky.

"We should really train, even though neither you nor I have the heart for it now. Who knows when the Shadows will attack?"

"You're right." Meta Knight said and they continued to practice.

***

Fumu continued to walk home, taking her emotions out on the trees. What if everything she had been told about the Galaxy Soldier Army and the Star Warriors was a lie? What if Kirby was not really a Star Warrior? She knew what she would do, she would tell everyone. If they believed her, she could drive out the nasty demon. Red clouded her vision as she went home to prepare a speech to convince all the cappies.

***

??? Pov

So they told the little girl? That will make my job that much easier. All I have to do is attack the blue freak and force him to reveal his wings in front of everyone right before the girl was going to give her speech. I chuckled at my own genius. That pink blob and those close to him would pay for what they did to master. I flew off to put detail into my plan.

* * *

**There you go, I finished the chapter R & R. Guess who was talking in the ??? Pov. Se ya Next chapter.**


	8. Galactic

**I finally got this one up. Wow over 1,700 words. I meant to have this up last night, but there were a few problems so I ended up puting it on today. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7  
Galactic

3rd person

Everything was ready. Bun was rounding up the cappies for his sister's speech. Fumu was waiting for the guest she had asked to come. It had been five days since she had come up with this plan, on that day. Kirby was playing in the basement with Lololo and Lalala. DDD was sitting on his throne, expecting a call. Sword and blade were practicing their skills in the square to keep the younger kids occupied while the rest of the cappies showed up. Meta Knight was watching the events in Pupu village's square unseen from atop a roof, and Silena was watching the king and Escargoon.

Kirby was playing hide and seek currently, and decided to hide in his starship. He ducked down to make sure her wasn't seen, and noticed something he hadn't seen before, a secret compartment. Intrigued, he opened it. Only two things fell out. The first was a piece of paper with writing on it. The second was a photograph that was faintly worn, but still in good condition.

Kirby took a closer look at the photograph. It depicted a blue puffball with shining yellow eyes and rosy cheeks. He smiled warmly at the bundle in his hands. Upon closer inspection, Kirby realized that the bundle was none other than himself. Pondering, he realized that this must be a picture of his father.

Looking at the piece of paper, he knew it was a letter, but all he could read was "Kirby." Just then, Lololo and Lalala came up and saw Kirby staring at the paper.

"Let me see that Kirby," Lololo said. "Hey, Lalala, this is a letter, let's read it."

"It is Kirby's, so read out loud." Lalala mentioned. Lololo began to read.

_Dear Kirby,_

_If you are reading this, it means the Galaxy Soldier Army has been defeated. Do not give up hope, though. If I am still alive when you get this, I will find you. Do not worry child, I will always be in your heart. You are a good kid, your mother would have been proud. One day, you and I will vanquish Nightmare, and then we can live peacefully, not being hunted down. I will miss you greatly._

_Love,  
Your Father_

"Wow, what a letter." Lalala's voice was barely a whisper.

"Hey look, a photograph" Lololo said, taking the picture from Kirby.

"He looks familiar, where have we seen him?"

Kirby sat there for a minute, thinking. He knew who would be able to tell him about his father, and he knew he had gone to the town. Taking the picture and the letter, Kirby set off to find Meta Knight.

***

Silena had been waiting for a while, growing bored waiting for a call from customer service. As she was about to leave, the lights dimmed and the TV came from inside the wall. Listening intently, she looked up.

"I've been waiting for a while." DDD claimed.

"We're sorry DDD, we've been getting information from our shadow package, apparently they decided the time and place for the attack." Customer Service returned.

"And when and where would that be?" The chubby king asked.

"It would be none other than right now, in Pupu village square. Galactic Knight has gotten into position for a sneak attack, and now that traitor will be revealed for what he really is, one of ours." DDD and Customer Service proceeded to laugh like madmen.

Silena stifled a gasp of horror. She had to get to Pupu village, before it was too late.

***

Bun had finished gathering up the cappies, and Sword and Blade had just finished up their practice fight. Sword had won with a tremendous blow to the side. Meta Knight sat on top of Kawasaki's restaurant out of sight. Looking around, he saw a human girl walking around. Man, she looked familiar. He focused and listened to the chatter of the people around him.

"This is why you don't gamble kids." Blade said, sitting up. "I just lost twenty deden and a jar of candy."

"I've have had a strange visitor staying at my bar the last few days." Samo, the bar tender was telling Maberu, the fortune teller, about.

"Guess what, guess what?" Chef Kawasaki was saying. "For the first time, I didn't burn the ramen I made."

"How are things going, Chief Borun?" Curio, the local historian asked the jailer.

"Things have been slow ever since Doron got killed. Remember how not even Meta Knight knew what had happened?" That hadn't been entirely true, Meta Knight had not known who had done it, but he did know what did it.

"Has anyone seen that gumball Kirby, he forgot to make his bed." Takori asked every person who passed him by. Meta Knight loathed Takori, but Kirby sort of likes him, so Takori lives.

"I don't even know why I'm here." the human girl said. Why was she so familiar?

At last, the speaker took the stage. It just happened to be Fumu. Meta Knight had a bad feeling about this. "Attention cappies, I have made this speech to tell you of some shocking truths. I had been walking the other day near Kabu canyon when I ran into Meta Knight and one of his followers. They told me some shocking secrets. Meta Knight," She paused for a dramatic effect. "He is actually a demon beast like the ones DDD ordered." While she paused to let this set into everyone, Meta Knight looked up to see Silena coming up the road towards the town at mach speed, Kirby close behind. Something was very wrong.

Meta Knight closed his eyes to think. Listening intently, he seemed to hear flapping behind him. He turned and got Galexia in front of him just in time to meet a certain someone's lance. A few of the nearest cappies turned to the sound of metal clanging. Seeing them do this, Fumu looked up as well, making everyone else look up to see what Fumu had noticed.

Meta Knight jumped from the roof to avoid being skewered. Behind him, he heard Samo say: "That's the chap who has been staying at the bar."

"So Galactic Knight, you- you- you- you b******, it seems you haven't changed a bit." Meta Knight said, trying to jab him.

"I can't quite say the same to you, you miniature vampire." There were several gasps from the cappies. Galactic Knight knocked Meta Knight's sword back with his shield. Silena and Kirby had just arrived. Galactic noticed this, and swooped over, grabbing Kirby and flying high into the sky. He held Kirby near his lance, about to turn him into a shish kabob.

Meta Knight knew what he had to do to save Kirby. He jumped into the air, unfurling his wings. Gasps and screams of horror filled the ground. When he drew near, Galactic Knight dropped Kirby. There was no time for Meta Knight to dodge, so he and Kirby ended up crashing to the ground.

Meta Knight forced himself up while Kirby got out of the way. With a burst of speed, Meta Knight lunged at Galactic. The other knight was expecting this though. He jumped and smacked Meta Knight with his shield, leaving him in a daze. When Meta Knight tried to stand, Galactic smacked him again.

"Now, let's see that pretty face of yours." Galactic said. He pointed his lance at Meta Knight and prepared to strike. He slashed up, but it was not Meta Knight he had hit. Silena had lunged, trying to protect her leader. A large gash appeared on her shoulder, but no blood came from the wound. Meta Knight tried to get up, but Galactic Knight pushed Silena aside and put his foot on Meta Knight, holding him down. "I would kill you right now, but the boss says that I have to let you live. I don't know why he wants back a malfunctioning Demon who went against his own leader and killed many of his own kind. Oh well."

Galactic Knight slashed upward, cutting Meta Knight's mask in half. Underneath, his eyes were almost pure white, save for a slight yellow tint. His cheeks were rosy red. Meta Knight's facial expression was one of pure shock. Many people let out gasps, but the loudest was Kirby. Meta Knight said three words. "No! How? Why?"

Galactic Knight laughed evilly. "I guess we'll be seeing each other again soon." He said before taking off.

"This is what I was saying," Fumu said. "Meta Knight is a demon beast. The human girl over there, does he look familiar?" Fumu pointed to the girl that had been there for a while. "This is the girl who was an eye witness of what happened in Destoria."

"Yes, he looks exactly like the creature who said he would kill the child molester who had tricked and kidnapped me." Meta Knight resisted the urge to face-palm. Of course he had seen her somewhere, he had saved her life.

"You see what I mean?" Fumu asked the cappies. "Meta Knight is a demon and a killer. I know for a fact that Kirby will not fight him in a real battle, so what must we do?" No one said anything.

Eventually Mayor Len spoke up. "We drive him out?"

"Now hold on." Silena replied. "You have no proof that says Meta Knight killed the man, and the only person whose word on the demon issue is a demon beast himself." She had been so busy defending Meta Knight that she hadn't noticed Bun come up behind her until he had pulled off her robes.

In the sunlight, Silena was dazzling, literally. Also, her hair was aflame. "I thought so," Fumu said. Silena gave her a murderous glare. "Silena is also a vampire."

"What proof do you have?" Someone called out.

"This book is proof enough." Fumu held out her copy of _Twilight_. "Almost everything except the flaming hair is exactly the same."

The crowd had different things to say from: "She's right," to: "Drive them out!"

"No!" Kirby squealed. "Don't!"

"He's a demon Kirby. You're supposed to kill demons. Why won't you kill this one?"

"'Cause," Kirby said in a determined voice. "He my fotha."

* * *

**Clifhanger! Mwa ha ha ha ha! While waiting for the next chapter, review. Non-members too!**


	9. Driven Away

**Chapter eight came faster than I thought it would. This one is a little shorter than most of the chapters, but if I had put it and the next chapter together, there would be well over 3,000 words and I wouldn't have updated till somtime around Wendsday or Thursday. Enjoy this next chapter. By the way, the idea for the flaming hair came from one of the monsters from Percy Jackson and the Olimpians.**

* * *

Chapter 8  
Driven away

"Kirby, you must be kidding, there is no way Meta Knight could be your father. You're a star warrior, he's a demon beast." Fumu stated, pushing her way through the crowd to reach Kirby.

"No kiddin, lookah, poyo." Kirby held up the picture he had found in his ship.

"This doesn't prove anything. How do you know that it's not a photo of your mom?" At this question, Kirby handed Fumu the letter left by his father. She scanned through the message. "That doesn't have anything to do with this photo. Where did you find this anyways?"

"Poyo! Mah Stahship!"

Lololo and Lalala, who had just arrived, went to Kirby's defense. "We know that Kirby found this in his starship. Other than that, we know nothing. Oh, one other thing, that dude over there." Lololo pointed to Meta Knight. "We saw him in a guide to demon beasts."

The cappies murmured amongst themselves.

Kirby tried to step forward to Meta Knight, who was just staring blankly into space. Fumu grabbed him to stop him from reaching Meta Knight. "Kirby, stop. You will end up getting yourself killed. If you are going to go join up with that piece of demonic trash because a photo makes it look like he's your father, then you must be an idiot."

Kirby became extremely angry when she called Meta Knight a piece of demonic trash, and even angrier when she called him an idiot. "POYO!" He yelled, biting her hand.

"Ye-ouch!" She yelled, dropping him. Where Kirby had bit her, blood started to well up.

Meta Knight sniffed the air, a glazed look coming over his eyes. Seeing this, Silena grabbed him and put him into a headlock. "No, don't do it." She said quivering from the amount of strength it took to keep him like this. "You will regret it for the rest of your amazingly long life."

Fumu stood there, taunting Meta Knight. "You want me? Come and get me."

Silena answered the insult. "You idiot! Bun, please take your sister and stop the bleeding away from here." Bun, not wanting to risk his sister's life, took hold of Fumu's good hand and ran off towards the castle. As the scent of blood faded, Meta Knight calmed down, and Silena released him from the headlock.

The cappies looked like, well what would you look like if you found out one of the kings knight's was actually a vampire, the father of the land's protector, and had just tried to snack on the cabinet minister's daughter's blood? The only people who didn't look shocked were Sword and Blade.

Now unhindered, Kirby walked up to Meta Knight. "You welwe my fotha?

"Yes Kirby," Meta Knight said as he folded his wings back into a cape and brought Kirby closer to hm. "I truly am your father."

"Hey," some random cappy said. "If Kirby is the son of Meta Knight, wouldn't that make him a vampire too?"

"Yeah," another voice called. "We should drive all three out, or better yet, kill them!"

Many voices of approval came from the crowd. Only two voices shouted in protest. The two voices belonged to Sword and Blade.

Mayor Len finally came up with an idea. "We will give you three till sunset today to get out of town. If you are not gone by then, we will hunt down and kill you." Shouts of agreement came from the crowd.

Silena thought. _I always heard that cappies were gentle creatures. I guess they can be violent if they want to be. Not that they could kill any of us with their strength and pitchforks. The only people strong enough to kill vampires are the Star Warriors, who even then need a few, demon beasts, who are made to kill anything, and other vampires themselves. _She picked up her cloak. She would have to wait till sundown to put it back on, or it would burn at the contact of her hair. The only fireproof items she had was a couple of shirts and her body itself.

"Fine," Meta Knight said, holding Kirby closer. "I can see we are no longer wanted here." He began to walk away.

"No sir! We want you to stay! Don't leave!" Blade called.

"I must, for the remaining Shadow Five are sure to attack wherever I am. You two must protect the land from invaders. Perhaps if the people change their minds, I will return."

"We will miss you and wait for you to return sir." Sword returned.

"Hey, tell you what." Silena said. "I'll get my stuff and Meta Knight's stuff while he helps Kirby pack. While I'm there I'll give you a way to contact us in case of an emergency or we are allowed back."

Around this time, Fumu returned with a large bandage on her right hand. She spoke up. "What is going to happen to those things?" She looked straight at Meta Knight. He didn't answer, instead he turned and walked towards Kirby's house with Kirby right next to him. "Hey! Kirby come back here now!" She said in a commanding voice. Kirby just looked at her sadly and continued to walk away.

"They have until sunset today to leave." The mayor said.

"Very well, hey where do you think you are going, flamey?" Fumu had noticed Silena walking away.

Her reply was: "I'm going to get Meta Knight's and my stuff before we leave."

""Why doesn't the shorty get his own things?"

"One, because Kirby will need help packing. And two, you have no right to call Meta Knight short when you are about the same height."

"Wait, where does Kirby think he is going?"

"Why, with his father, of course. The cappies think that since he is the son of a vampire he too is one."

"Why would you do that?" Fumu was now speaking to the crowd. "Kirby has saved our buts numerous times. He has kept us alive."

Silena returned something to Fumu. "Yes, but who has kept Kirby alive numerous times?" With that closing comment, she kept walking towards the castle.

Fumu sighed and said something so quietly that no one but Silena heard it. "This has not turned out the way I planned at all."

* * *

**You like? I've been having a little trouble getting the reviews to show up, but don't let that stop you. There might be a new OC in the next chapter that belongs to a friend of mine. Until then read and review. Read it again if you finished what I have written so far.**


	10. Preperations and a New Partner

**Hi, me again! Yay, over 450 hits on this story! I'd like to thank all the little people who have made this possible. To all my loyal reviewers, thank you so much for taking time out of your day to read and review my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kirby characters.**

* * *

Chapter 9  
Preparations and a new partner

"Let's see, I need to get my sword, and by battle armor, and my cross necklace." Silena was putting what she would need into her messenger bag. "Silly me, I almost forgot my keys to the ship. Okay I want to take that, and this, oh, and those too."

Finishing with her own items, she went to get what Meta Knight would need. Going to the closet, she pulled out another messenger bag about the size of a large purse. Inside she put a shield, a map, and two spare masks. "What else? I know a small bag of candy." She pulled down a bag and the candy jar. Dumping the contents, she put the jar into the closet and took out another one. When she took out the container of sweets, she saw a small piece of paper fall. She picked it up and inspected it.

It was a photo that was worn at the edges and the colors were fairly worn. It depicted Meta Knight and another creature. She knew it was a picture from when Meta Knight was still Nightmare's executioner, for his eyes were blood red. The creature next to him was almost exactly the same, but the eyes were like those of a cat. It was red and its cape was white on the inside and black on the outside. The biggest differences were the facial expressions. Meta Knight was looking slightly away from the camera and had a sad expression as if he wanted to be anywhere but there. The other one on the other hand was smirking with one eye closed and was giving Meta Knight bunny ears. Silena had never met it, yet she knew the name. "Shadow Warrior…"

***

All Kirby really needed was a pillow, a sheet, food (which they could salvage later), and his Warpstar, he didn't have much more. Searching, Meta Knight was able to find a small bag to put the items in. Just as he was putting in the pillow, Takori flew in. "Hey! You and pinkie there can't take my pillow and blanket, that's stealing!"

Meta Knight took a deep breath, and replied. "They were gifts to Kirby in the first place. My patience wears thin after the confrontation with the cappies, so I suggest you shut up."

Takori knew he was serious, so he did so.

Meta Knight finished packing the two items and headed towards Kabu to pick up the Warpstar with Kirby in tow.

***

"So we have everything we need?" Silena asked. She, Kirby, Sword, Blade, and Meta Knight were to walk to the outskirts of the area where Sword and Blade would turn back. First, though, they had to walk through the streets of the town. As they walked, well they ran through since people were throwing rocks and rotten tomatoes at them. Most missed. Whenever a tomato came, Kirby just ate it. Finally, they got through Pupu Village.

"Well, that was fun." Meta Knight Muttered.

"Remind me never to do that again." Sword added.

They were almost where they would part ways when Silena noticed something. "Look over there, beneath that tree." From were they were, they couldn't see who or what it was, all they could tell was that it was red.

As they got closer, Meta Knight gasped. He jumped in front with Galexia unsheathed and pointed it at whatever was half buried in the leaves. Silena gasped as well. Kirby started jumping up and down with a "Poyo poyo!" Sword and Blade stood there looking extremely confused. The creature had a red body and was wearing a black cape and mask similar to Meta Knight's.

Sword started to come closer, but Silena barred his way, then walked up to the small creature and nudged it with her foot. It stirred, but didn't wake up. When it didn't wake up, Silena took off her mask. Another Kirby like face revealed. "Who is it, Kirby's mom?" Blade asked.

"As if. That is Shadow Warrior, sort of my sister." Meta Knight replied.

"You have a sister?" Sword asked.

"Sort of, she was created at the same time. I guess if she's my sister that would make her Kirby's aunt. Don't tell her I said that, she'd kill me." Meta Knight replied to the question. "I wonder when she'll wake up." As if by summoned by those words, Shadow Warrior woke up.

Now if you woke up to a sword pointed at your face you might scream or do something of the sort. Not Shadow Warrior, she pulled out her own sword, a silver sword that looked like a replica of Galexia, but instead of a ruby embedded in the hilt, there was a small sapphire. "You will never take me alive!" She called out. Her cape transformed into huge black bat wings with red membranes and she prepared to take off.

"Hold on, we will not attack you unless you attack first." Silena stated.

Just then Shadow Warrior noticed Meta Knight. "Mini?" She asked. "Is that you?"

"I go by Meta Knight. Now, what do you want?" He asked.

"How rude, I came here running from the other demon beasts and I just happened to run into you." Shadow Warrior replied.

"Well then, you can come with us and tell your story, or you can stay and be killed by the natives of this land who will attack anyone affiliated with us except Sword and Blade. I want to hear the story behind that sword of yours anyways. In all my forty-five thousand-ish years, I've never seen or heard of one like that, and I'm head of intelligence for the Meta-Knights. By the way, do you mind if I call you SW?" Silena strung together.

"Very well, I guess there is safety in numbers. Sure, I guess you can call me that" SW replied.

"We might as well take her along, but we must get going, it's almost sunset." Meta Knight said quietly. "Besides, I wish to know more about the sword as well."

"I guess this is goodbye then." Sword said.

"Not for good, it's more of a so long." Silena stated. "And you have a way to contact us if needed."

"We'll protect the land sir." Blade said.

"Cut the sappy stuff, let's go!" SW said, pumping a fist in the air.

"I can't believe we agreed to bring her along, this is going to be a long journey…" Meta Knight muttered under his breath.

* * *

**Notice to all readers: with school less than two weeks away and band camp next week, I won't be able to update as often. Sorry. I will still try to update at least once a week.**

**Reviews please.**

**Until the next chapter, this is Metaknightmare signing out**


	11. An Exchange of Stories

**Hey, I finally finished writing the chapter. I've been very busy, so I am sorry for not getting this one out sooner. This one is slightly humorous and explains something that happened in an earlier chapter. This chapter took teamwork with SW's creator to finish, so enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10  
An exchange of stories

"All right," Silena stated as they started to head down the road. "Start at what happened after Meta Knight left to get us up to date."

"Fine, but I get no interruptions or its dominator time, because I have a bazooka!" Shadow Warrior returned.

"Understandable, you would not believe how many interruptions I had last time I told a story. So, no interruptions starting… now." Silena got very quiet.

"Ok, so you all better shut up. Well, after you ran off, I went to go search for you. I had been traveling over this blue and green planet. There were all these things, I think they were satellites, though they were very primitive. My ship was hit by one as I went into warp drive and I ended up crash-landing on this planet. I started to look around for any signs of where I was and I ended up running into Yamikage. I think he's color blind because he seemed to think I was you, and attacked me, which was really stupid."

"Hold on just a second," Meta Knight said. "How did you know it was Yamikage? You never met him."

"Well, there's this new thing, it's called the internet. And I told you not to interrupt me you retard, gosh. Now, where was I? Ah yes, I tried to kill him, but he ended up escaping. Ever since then I've been chased by the other demon beasts. I was resting under that tree where you found me." SW finished her story.

"That _d***_Yamikage," Meta Knight said under his breath. "I swear that if I have any say in it, he will rot in hell."

"Hey SW, can you tell me about that sword of yours?" Silena asked after being quiet for so long.

"Ah yes, this is Moonbeam. It was apparently the prototype for Galexia made by the race of light. I found in a forest lodged in a stone in the middle of freaking no where. On it's past, I can't tell you much. All I know is that it had a very tragic past. It had something to do with the original user being struck down by the very blade and stuff like that. I also know that there is a legend that states that if this blade strikes down good and is used for evil, then that evil shall perish by the blade itself."

"I see. That is interesting. Maybe when we reach my ship we can research these stories and legends."

"Perhaps, hey can I ask you about that strange necklace. It looks like a cross, but it seems to have some meaning to you." SW asked, genuinely curious.

"You guess correct. This necklace reminds me why I vowed to never return to my home planet. The only other person who knows this is Meta Knight, so please tell no one else. What happened was I had gone back a few months after being changed, and found out the boy I had saved was to be put to death. I rescued him, but I knew what would happen if he got caught again, so I changed him. The only problem was that he was just as primitive as the rest of the people there. He went and did nothing but kill and feed. In the end I had no choice but to destroy him. I took the cross that had been made to mark that he was a fugitive, and have kept it with me on this necklace ever since to remind me why I will never go back to those primitive beings."

"That's weird, I thought a cross was a symbol of... never mind. Wait, why did you save the boy either time and what do you mean 'changed'?"

"Wow that is kind of sad. Wait why did you save the boy either time and what do you mean 'changed'?"

Silena started to say something, but thought better of it in fear of breaking the fourth wall. Instead she said: "I'll tell you some other time." Suddenly Silena stood straight up. "Stay here, I'll be right back." She ran off into the forest and came back to the edge a few minutes later carrying a dead grizzly in one hand. "MK, do you mind talking to me privately over a one course meal of grizzly?"

"What, you're not inviting me?" SW asked sarcastically.

Meta Knight and Silena looked at each other "No, we're not." They said in unison. They turned and headed a few hundred feet back inside, Kirby right on their tails.

"Okay," Meta Knight started. "I know that something is up, what do you need to speak with me about?"

"It's about Kirby. Do you remember haw when he bit Fumu, he caused her to bleed?"

"Yes, your point?"

"Has he ever bit someone before?"

"Yes, he bit Knuckle Joe once, but Knuckle Joe didn't start bleeding. I wasn't there, but Fumu had told me." Realization struck Meta Knight.

"Kirby could you open your mouth?" Silena said, turning towards him.

"Poyokay." Kirby said, opening his mouth. Inside was quite a site. There were small, not yet venom coated teeth inside his mouth.

"Thing just got a whole lot more interesting." Silena said calmly.

* * *

**Hoped you liked this chapter, R &R and I'll get the next chapter out asap, but it will probably be sometime in the middle of the weeksince I'm going to see a movie Monday . Until then, see ya!**


	12. A Lovers' Quarrel? Ai Chihuahua no Bueno

**I finally found the time to finish the chapter! I've been so busy since I have 4 AP classes, Speech, band, and orchestra. This chapter has a lot of talking, but it is very important. This one was my friend's Idea and she helped me write it. NO FLAMING PLEASE. Used some Spanish in the chapter, but I can't give a complete translation. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 11  
A Lovers' Quarrel? Ai Chihuahua no bueno!

"Holy…" Silena started.

"S***." Meta Knight finished.

"What?" SW Asked.

"How the heck did you get here?" Silena asked her.

"D*** you magical freak." Meta Knight.

"Yep, that's me." SW stated proudly.

"Poyo!" We all know who said that.

"Shut the hell up you b******!" SW said angrily.

"Poyo! Hungry!" Kirby returned as he bit into the dead bear.

"Meta Knight," SW interrupted. "Can I talk with you privately?"

"I guess so, why? I want to finish my snack before Kirby eats it all." He pointed to the bear Kirby was sucking on.

"Just because, and sure, go eat, I mean drink."

A few minutes of ravenous sucking passed, Meta Knight turned to SW and said: "Okay, what?"

"Silena, can we be alone for a bit?"

"Sure, come on Kirby. You know, I never knew your mom, Kirby, or even who she was." Silena slipped silently away.

"Mety," SW started. "You know it won't be long before somebody finds out about this. Eventually we'll be found out, just like Kirby will." She was very solemn as she talked.

Meta Knight sighed. "They already know that I'm Kirby's dad, and they shunned him because of it. If they found out that his mom was Nightmare's creation, and that he has no roots to the Star Warrior bloodline, they would surely try to kill him."

"We've made it this far, we just have to prove ourselves to be against evil. It's just sad that they would do that."

"I know, the hardest thing about it is my occasional lack of self-control. I mean, I almost killed the person who ruined everything."

"Oh, Fumu?" She asked.

"How did you- oh yeah."

"No duh."

"Wait a second, how long have you been spying on me?" His shocked tone rang out.

"Oh, just a couple thousand years, ever since you left me."

"Ai Chihuahua no bueno*!" Meta Knight exclaimed, his eyes flashing briefly white.

"Psh, no wonder you have a Mexican accent."

"Yeah, last time I went on vacation, I went to the Bahamas. I stayed there for a couple hundred years, so yeah…" He trailed off.

SW examined the snake like bracelet that was wound around her arm. "Oh, so THAT's where you were. I was wondering where you disappeared to."

"Yes, while there I had relaxing moments, ate the natives, got chased by the natives, almost got turned into stew by the natives, and once was almost turned into a sacrifice to the 'gods' by the natives. It was a pretty primitive stay.

"Oh, that's nice…" SW said in an uninterested tone. She just kept staring at the bracelet on her wrist.

"Why are you still staring at our engagement bracelet?"

"I don't know why, I guess it's just great to see you again Mety.

"Poyo!" A voice came from the bushes.

"Shut up Kirby, you're supposed to stay quiet." A second voice followed.

SW and Meta Knight glared into the bushes. "Come out, now!" SW ordered.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Thanks a lot Kirby."

"Poyo! Anytime."

"Oi vey." SW.

Silena just face-palmed.

"Hey!" Meta Knight barked out. "That's my job!"

"Watch me!" SW proceeded to face-palm as well.

"POYO!" Kirby followed the others lead.

Meta Knight gave the three a look of exaggerated patience. "Can we please stop talking about this and get going before I have to massacre hoards of cappies?"

"Sure, whatever you say you lovebirds." Silena half mocked, half joked.

"Why you little-! SW pulled a bazooka from nowhere and started chasing Silena. Silena just laughed and started using her vampire reflexes as she ran around. Meta Knight face-palmed and said something about madness and Sparta.

"Bahookah!" Kirby called out randomly as he started chasing SW and Silena.

"S***! Stop following me you stalker!" SW yelled at him.

"Poyo?"

"No Kirby, you are not a stalker. And SW, calling your own son a stalker is shameful." Meta Knight said with a sigh.

"Well sorry for cussing, and shameful my a**." SW returned. "Hey Silena, how much of the conversation did you hear exactly?"

Well, even a vampire is smart enough to not mess with SW the magical pixie fairy. "Umm… the whole thing?"

Ah… f***."

"Ai carrumba, you two are potty mouths."Silena stated point blankly. "Can we please get going, it's midnight already." She added with a huff.

"Okay, goodnight!" SW then muttered something about vampires.

"Did you just call me a f****** vampire?" Meta Knight asked as his eyes turned slightly red.

"Oh, bite me!" SW returned, confirming she had.

"Maybe I will." Meta Knight threatened as he took off his mask to reveal his pointy teeth.

"That's not scary, y'know." SW then shape shifted to her favorite form, a dragon, and let out a throaty roar.

"Eh, maybe I'll wait till you're asleep." He returned the mask to his face.

"Good, then I'll be like my husband!" And with that, she stomped off into the woods.

"Ai Chihuahua no bueno…" He trailed off.

"SHUT UP!" The voice of SW came from the distance.

Meta Knight just walked after her. Silena said something inaudible about a lovers quarrel and followed with Kirby in tow.

* * *

**So there you have the chapter. I have started the next one and will post it asap.**

***Bueno- good**


	13. Meanwhile, back in Pupu village

**So here's the next chapter, like I promised. Actually, I hoped to have it up by Friday, but I had a Funeral to go to and then a birthday party. This one is mostly a filler chapter. If I were you, I would pay close attention to Mr. Curio's actions.**

* * *

Fumu looked down the streets of the village. Everyone but a few cappies had gone to make sure Meta Knight and his posse had left the area. Kirby was gone and the only people they could rely on were Sword and Blade. She sat down and sighed in exasperation.

"What's wrong Fumu, you don't look like you feel well." She looked behind her to see the local historian, Mr. Curio, standing there holding a few books.

"I'm fine I guess. Why aren't you chasing the vampires like everyone else?" She said she was fine, but she didn't sound like it.

"I'm doing research on previous vampire attacks, the Galaxy Soldier Army, and things of the sort."

"Really, why?"

"Because, the pen is mightier than the sword."

Fumu sighed. Meta Knight had once told her the same thing. "Why do you think they drove Kirby out?"

"Well, being a cappy myself, I can tell you that cappies are spooked easily. They were driven out mostly because of fear. Besides, wasn't it your idea to drive them out?"

"It was in the case of Meta Knight and the human, but not Kirby, he's innocent."

"Is he really? If I remember correctly, Doron was killed the same night and about the same time DDD was attacked. If Meta Knight was the on who got the king, who I ask you, fed on Doron?"

Fumu didn't answer, probably because she didn't have one. She took a deep shuttering breath. As she stood up, however, she felt as if a wild fire was spreading through her body, destroying everything in its path. She clutched her stomach and keeled over. One more important thing; the worst of the pain came from Kirby's bite.

"Are you okay?" Curio placed his hand on Fumu's shoulder, only to jerk it back due to the heat emanating from her body.

"No, I'm going home, I feel really sick!"

***

She didn't make it home.

Fumu clasped at the castle gate, breathing heavily and too weak to move. Lucky for her, Sword and Blade came along moments later.

"Fumu!" Sword called out as he ran up to her. "Are you all right?"

"It burns." She cried out weakly.

"Where?" Blade asked her.

"Everywhere."

The two gave each other a knowing glance, and took her to her home.

***

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine, I think. She just needs a little rest." Sword and lady Memu were speaking quietly in the Cabinet Minister's apartment. Parm himself was nearby with Bun and Blade. Fumu was resting in her room.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Parm spoke with a hint of panic creeping into his voice.

"It's a case of hybrid venom." Blade answered.

"Hybrid venom?" Bun asked.

"The venom of a vampire and something else hybrid. Not all hybrids have venom, but those that do give you a… sort of a 24 hour bug. Some creatures, like pure bred werewolves and Chilidog, are immune to it.

"Fumu most likely caught it when Kirby bit her, though I can't be sure. If that's the case, Kirby's venom would be weak and wear off by midnight at the latest."

"I sure hope you're right." Memu fretted.

***

Evening had crept upon the castle. DDD, thinking everything was fine, had gone to bed early. Everything was not okay, however.

The download button on the throne room chair seemed to press itself. The great transfer machine came from the floor, and electricity filled the room. Not one creature came, however, there were six. The first, a red eyed, black clad ninja, Yamikage. The second, a large robotic creature with jet boosters and wings, Masher. The third, a red wolf, the jewel on his head glowing blood red, Chlildog. The fourth, a sleek red eyes, black dragon, Shadow. The fifth was pink and armored, carrying a large, familiar lance, Galactic Knight.

"Really I don't see why we're bothering to capture her." Yamikage muttered.

"Master Nightmare says we must. He must have the proper vessel to use as his temporary body." Galactic Knight returned.

"Cool it, don't forget who saved half of you're a****." A new voice spoke up from the as he emerged from the transporter. His eyes were a sickly yellow. He had a body of dark gray, almost black. A tattered black cloak flowed out behind him, and the mask upon his face had a large scar going down the right eye.

"Yesssss, Ssssssir Dark Meta Knight." Shadow spoke like a serpent.

"That's right and don't forget it or I'll have you're a**** for my f****** breakfast."

***

One in the morning.

Fumu was feeling much better now. The worst was past and now she was thirsty for a drink of water. She walked into the kitchen area, grabbed a cup, poured water and turned around to glowing red eyes. "Uha!" She called as she fell backwards, into two strong hands.

Yamikage placed one of them onto her mouth. "Hush girlie, you don't want to wake anyone up, unless you want them to die." He announced the last bit gleefully.

"Yamikage, you're not supposed to be harassing her, you need to keep her captive." Galactic Knight hissed.

"On the contrary, I think it is funny." Fumu's eyes widened, that voice was so familiar.

"I don't care if you rescued the others; I'm the head of the remaining Shadow five, not you." Galactic replied.

"I don't care, I think it think it's funny and I say Yamikage can torture the girl. I am the temporary leader of Holy Nightmare Co."

"Very well, _Sir_ Dark Meta Knight." Galactic Knight spoke the name with scorn.

The three of them took her back to the transporter device. "Masher will take her back to the base. The rest of you shall go after the vampires. It's time I get rid of my other self, before he tries to stop my taking over the world. I shall make it look like there was a vampire attack in the town. Hm hm hm, ha ha ha, MWA HA HA HA HA HA! That felt good. That fool should embrace himself instead of turning away from his instincts. Once I'm done here, I'll head back to the base. If anyone has a problem with this, I'll beat the s*** out of them. Everyone understand?"

"Yes sir!" Those that could talk replied while the other two just made grunts and growls of agreement.

***

"Vampires! Vampire attack!" The words rang out through the streets. In the middle of the road was a dead, bloodless cappy. Nearby sat a mask, a mask with a scar-like scratch across where the right eye would go. The cappies stood around the body; trying to figure out how "Meta Knight" had gotten past the garlic they had sat around the town. Just then, Bun came running down the streets, calling out Fumu's name. He reached the cappies.

"Has anyone seen my sister?" He asked them.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday, why is something wrong?" Curio looked at him, well, curiously.

"Fumu wasn't in bed when we woke up and there was broken glass and… HOLY COW, is that a dead body?" the cappies nodded. "What happened?"

All but Curio spoke at once. "Meta Knight happened!"

If anyone had been listening to Curio, they would have heard something like this: "I'm not so sure; we should have given them a fair chance."

Other cappies, however, said things such as "We should have killed them, flat out." Or: "I bet they took Fumu for a snack."

In the trees, a lone figure stood. "The fools don't even realize that Meta Knight is long gone and will soon be dead. Then I shall rule this world!" With that parting thought, Dark Meta Knight flew back to the transport machine.

* * *

**There, a finished chapter. Hopefully, I'll have the next one up in a week or so. I'm just so busy since I'm in the AP program and I'm taking high school courses early (Speech and Algebra 1). Thanks to all my loyal reviewers, especially Mind Seeker. Remember to Review on the way out.**


	14. Lost to the Universe's Abyss part 1

**Well, here's chapter 13. It turned out a little differently than I first imagined. I had a really serious weekend and needed something funny, so please don't kill me for the bad jokes. This was another co. written chapter from MKGirl-13 of Deviant Art. By the way, I've been working on some immages from the story and I've got 2 on my DA account. Link on my FFN Homepage. WARNING: lots of (censored) cussing and the first chapter to really have blood in it.  
**

* * *

Chapter 13- Lost to the Universe's Abyss

"SW, do you mind lighting this torch?" Silena gave her an apologetic look.

"As a matter of fact, I do" SW, still a dragon, let off a puff of smoke through her nostrils.

"I said I was sorry. Why can't you let it go? Meta Knight did"

"Because I'm not Meta Knight!"

"Calm down you two. Look, there's a town we can stop at just ahead." Meta Knight spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Yeah, but we would have gotten there yesterday if little miss dragon here hadn't stormed off into the woods heading in the wrong direction. We spent three hours trying to figure out where we were and what direction we needed to go."

"Shut the hell up you b****!" SW, need I say more?"

***

"Can we take a break? My feet hurt." Yamikage muttered.

"Oh shut the hell up and go sit on Shadow. The sooner we catch up, the sooner I can be reunited with my love." Galactic Knight stopped flapping and seemed to be floating on air

Shadow the Dragon stared at Metaknightmare. "What the HELL is he doing that for?" An explosion was heard in the distance.

"Nice going freak, you just broke the fourth wall." Yamikage spoke. Chilidog just growled in agreement.

Galactic Knight face-palmed. "They'll be entering the town soon, we need to set the ambush. TO THE BUSHES! Heck, I'm going to grab myself some popcorn."

***

SW, now transformed into a human, was wandering around the town. She had knee length black hair with red bangs. Her eyes were still a golden yellow. Her red T-shirt complimented her black Capri's and boots. She had Moonbeam ready to attack.

People were giving the four of them weird stares. They weren't sure why until they heard someone say: "Hey, that's that Meta Knight. He's a b******, he killed Kenny." Obviously the cappies had been here.

"D*** that GK, he probably had Shadow as an accomplice." Meta Knight.

"Shadow as in Shadow the hedgehog?" A blue mutant hedgehog said behind them.

"No you nincompoop!" SW shouted.

"Oh, carry on then."

"Why the heck was Sonic the Hedgehog here?" Silena asked.

"We're not supposed to know who Sonic is, remember?" Meta Knight returned.

"Oh yeah."

***

Meta Knight and the others finally left town. They were just on the out skirts when they heard a VERY familiar voice.

"Bow chicka wow wow, chicka wow wow!" It went.

"D*** you Galactic Knight! You blew our cover!" Yelled Shadow the dragon as two large columns of smoke came from behind some tall bushes.

"What?" Galactic Knight returned. "She's hot." He was staring at SW. He jumped out, lance in one hand, popcorn- I mean shield in the other.

"Oh yeah!" SW taunted. "Well watch me, I feel like ripping off the Fantastic Four… FLAME ON!" She turned into a dragon.

"OMG, she IS hot!" The evil dragon said with hearts in his eyes. "Wait a second, did I just say that out loud?"

"Hey babe," Galactic Knight started. "How about you ditch these losers and you and I go and get busy?"

"F*** off!" SW replied. "May all of you be d***** in hell after this! Besides, I'm married."

"To who, Mini over there?" Galactic Knight asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, he's so hot!" said SW, trying to tick off Galactic Knight.

"No mind, I'll have you yet. I shall ask Nightmare to spare you when he makes his triumphant return." He snapped his fingers. At this signal, Yamikage and Chilidog jumped from the bushes.

"I should have known you hadn't gone in a hole and died." Meta Knight said angrily.

"Lol." Sw, thinking it was funny. "A hole."

The two sides lined up, ready for a fight. A few seconds and a leaf blowing in the wind later and the battle erupted.

Two dragons circled each other, trying to look for a chink in the defenses. Werewolf and vampire met in the age long battle to see who was better. Bird and bat clashed in the way of the sword. Ninja met puffball.

"Can't we talk this over hottie?" Shadow asked.

"What did you just call me?" SW angrily replied.

"I'll show you that vampires are better than werewolves!" Silena yelled. Chilidog replied with a growl.

"I shall have Shadow Warrior, not you!" Galactic Knight had a new battle cry.

"Forget it freak, she already picked me over you." Meta Knight said back him.

"I shall finally have my revenge on you and Meta Knight." Yamikage said.

"POYO!" Kirby cried.

***

"Look at me, I'm ripping off American Naruto! Fire style, Fireball Jutsu!" Yamikage breathed fire.

Kirby decided it would be a good time to inhale. He sucked up the fire to become fireball Kirby.

Under the clothes, Yamikage smirked. He ran off with Kirby in tow.

***

The battle was not going well for SW. In her anger, she had let her guard slip. Shadow had bitten her on her shoulder and now she was bleeding heavily. Realizing she needed to, SW used magic to heal her wound. However, she was still weakened from the loss of blood.

Shadow struck out with his tail. Now was her chance. She bit down on the dragon's tail. He cried out in pain. SW was not satisfied until his blood tainted her mouth. She breathed in, about to breath fire on him in his captured state.

Realizing what she planed to do, he pulled on his tail as hard as he could, taking it as well as a tooth out of SW's mouth. While she cried out in pain, he breathed in. When he breathed out, black flames came with it.

SW fell to the ground as he breathed continuous flame.

Don't kill her you B******!!" yelled Galactic Knight

***

Kirby was still chasing Yamikage. Unfortunately for him, he did not know the lay of the land, so he didn't realize that he had come across a dead end. A lake in front, Yamikage in back, no where to run, no where to hide.

"Once again, I rip off Naruto. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Kirby was now surrounded by hundreds of Yamikages. "Now for the final touch! Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

Kirby, unable to see his enemy, was thrown around like a rag doll. Finally, unable to endure more, Kirby slumped to the ground. For him, everything went black.

***

Meta Knight knew the battle was turning sour. He had seen SW fall, he had heard Kirby's screams of pain. It was the final battle against nightmare all over again.

Then he saw something. SW's bracelet was on the ground, but it was alive and writhing.

It slithered up to Meta Knight, and then turned to Galactic Knight poised and ready for attack.

"Silena, SW, we can't win this battle, fall back and get to Kirby!" He shouted out as the snake bit Galactic, causing him to pass out, but not before he was able to plunge his lance into Meta Knight's arm.

Meta Knight took a sharp inhale and placed his hand over the wound.

SW got up. Burnt but otherwise okay, she ran to Meta Knight's side.

Silena to one final jab at Chilidog and joined the two on Meta Knight's other side. "They went that way!"

"D*** it Kirby, that way goes straight towards a lake. You fell right into his hands!" Meta Knight said between his teeth. "You ran straight towards a lake while in fire form." He took his gloved hand, now stained blood red, and picked up Galexia. "If that b****** Yamikage hurt Kirby, I'm sending him straight to hell!"

* * *

**Ooh, the deadly cliffhanger. It may be a little while before the next chapter, but I promise the next one will be up sometime in September.**


	15. Lost to the Universe's Abyss part 2

**I know it's short and sort of crappy, but this chapter was needed to move the story along. I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated, but six weeks tests are going on at school and I don't have a lot of free time since I'm in 4 AP classes. I'll try to update again soon.

* * *

**

Chapter 14  
Lost to the universe's Abyss part two

A few minutes later, Galactic Knight came to. "Oy, did they get away?" He asked.

"Um, I'm going to say sort of." Shadow replied. "They went after Yamikage."

"This actually works out pretty well. Shadow, use dragon magic to take us to Yamikage! It's time we execute plan number 67, operation: SA2B rip off."

"Yesss bosssss, right away." And with that, they vanished.

***

"There, up ahead, Trinity Lake." Meta Knight pointed his bloodstained glove towards a clearing in the trees.

"I'm almost positive Kirby is here." Silena added. _I sure hope so, for Meta Knight's Sanity's sake._ She thought to her self

When the trio reach the clearing, they found Kirby tied up in an unconscious heap. Next to him stood Yamikage, basking himself in all his evil ninja glory.

"Let the boy go!" Meta Knight growled.

"He will, if you meet our demands." A voice sounded behind him. There stood Galactic Knight, Shadow, and Chilidog.

"And if I don't?"

"Yamikage over there kills him." The three demons circled around to meet up with the treacherous ninja.

"I do?" Yamikage asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yamikage has a sick and twisted mind." SW muttered. "But that's beside the point. I don't know if you should listen Meta Knight. I sense a disturbance in the force."

Meta Knight looked at each and every face. This was one of the toughest decisions in his life. It was almost as if Janis***** was there passing the key of fate between his self. Finally Meta Knight's eyes rested on Kirby.

"Well what is your answer?" Galactic Knight questioned him.

"What are your demands?" Meta Knight said half-heartedly.

Yamikage turned around and muttered something incomprehensive.

"Good. First of all, your armor, all of it, off now." Meta Knight hesitated at first, but then did as the demon had told him to do.

Everyone else was so busy watching the two that they didn't notice Yamikage's shadow elongating.

"Now take your armor and Galexia and place them in the middle of the field. That's right, now back away slowly." As Meta Knight Backed away, Galactic Knight turned to shadow.

SW seemed to realize what was happening. "META KNIGHT! RUN! NOW!" But by then, it was too late.

Thorny vines sprouted form the ground, creating a spiky cage. They squeezed around Meta Knight's arms and legs, painfully immobilizing him.

Knowing that her magic was no match for that of a dark dragon, SW tried to go help Meta Knight. She found, however, that she could not move. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Yamikage doing some strange movements as she did the same ones. Shadow possession had hit her; seconds later, the same thorny vines that had constricted Meta Knight wound around her body. Unfortunately this time, the snake charm could not save them.

Silena stood alone, unsure what to do. If she stayed, capture was unavoidable. If she ran, she'd be abandoning her team.

"Sssssir, can I torture the vampiresssss?" Shadow asked.

Galactic thought it over for a few seconds. "I don't see why not, as long as you don't kill anyone."

Shadow grinned evilly. Some of the vines moved away so that Meta Knight's beaten body could be seen.

Meta Knight was in horrible pain. His hands and feet were badly tangled, and moving them only made the barbs did deeper into his skin. In an act of desperation, he threw his wings out, flailing them wildly.

"Get down freak!" Shadow's eyes glowed a deep red.

More thorny vines erupted from the ground, ripping and tearing at poor Meta Knight's wings.

It was too much.

He cried out in pain.

"META KNIGHT!" Silena called out. She ran over and started pulling at the prickly restraints. "We're not done yet."

"On the contrary, I think you are." Galactic Knight flew over to SW, who could not speak due to the fact that vines covered her mouth, and gave her a look of pure glee.

"Mmph!" SW replied, trying to move. Finally she was able to get the vines out of her face. "You know what, f*** you GK!"

"We've got them all, do it now!" Galactic called.

"Got it! Shadow called. He swung his dark black wings out and swept them across the field.

"Darn you SHADOW!" Silena called as each of them vanished.

A few seconds passed and a 3 foot-ish black and red male stepped out. "Could have sworn I heard someone calling my name."

***

"So for helping us you shall receive this transformation ray." Customer service announced.

"Why, I thank you ever so dearly." DDD repied.

Moments later, the Shadows and their prisoners appeared and walked over to the transport device. "We are ready to head back to the base." Galactic Knight announced.

"Sir if you would be so kind, flip the upload switch." Customer service spoke to DDD.

"Why of course." The button was pressed and electricity filled the room. The eight that had came, had left. Everything was quiet, almost too quiet.

* * *

*** I'm not sure that I spelled it right, but if I'm correct, Janis is the minor Greek god of choices.**

**Reviews Please!  
**


	16. Insert fitting title here

**OMG how long has it been? I am so sorry if my updating is slow, I've been working on other things as well. I'm afraid that I probably won't have the next chapter up till sometime in November. If it's past thanksgiving (USA) and I still haven't updated, PM me and remind me.**

**I just realized there are only 3 - 5 chapters left. I'll start a sequel or prequel soon after (most likely).  
**

* * *

Fumu looked up from where she was sitting. She heard angry familiar shouts coming from down the hall.

"Let me go you b******!" It called out. "You'll never take me alive!"

_So Knuckle Joe got captured too. _She thought to herself. She looked around at some of the familiar faces. Benikage, the failing ninja, Silica, the late Garlude's feisty daughter, even Sir Arthur, the leader of the Galaxy Soldier Army was locked up.

A furry demon came up and threw a hissing, fighting, cussing Knuckle Joe into the cell. The guard and captor then spoke.

"Grr scrowl Galactic capture success."

"Really, how many?"

"Scweer coming here." The demon held up four claws.

No sooner had the demon spoke, a muffled sound came from outside. It was followed by a sickening crunch, a scream, the sound of someone getting slapped, and a moan.

A heavily armed group of demons came into view, poking and prodding four prisoners. One was fighting, well, like a demon. Finally, they had enough and tossed him inside. He cried out in a familiar voice filled with pain as he hit the pack wall with a thud.

"Meta Knight!" Silena called out as she and a red puffball Fumu didn't recognize ran up to him.

"Are you alright- not that I care." The red one said, obviously trying to hide something.

"If you ignore the facts that I'm locked up with a broken wing in the middle of freakin' nowhere, I'm just great!" He replied, exasperated.

"Well I could heal your wing." The red one replied.

"Thanks, SW that would be nice." He gave a content sigh as she used magic to heal the injury.

"Just don't expect me to make a habit of it." The one named SW replied.

"I don't give a s*** about this s***, I'm escaping!" Knuckle Joe randomly called.

"I wouldn't do that if I-" Silena started as she watched him run at the bars, only to be sent flying backwards by an invisible electric current. "Were…you... Well, that was mildly entertaining."

"Silena!" Meta Knight said, flapping his wings back and forth to test them. "Be nicer to orphaned children!"

"Yeah, b****!" Knuckle Joe added.

"And you, Joe, need to respect your elders." Meta Knight replied to the rude comment.

"Oh come on, she can't be older than 15."

"Actually, I'm about 40,000 years old." Silena said in a matter of fact tone.

"Wow, you're an old lady."

"Come over here and let me bite you." Silena hissed.

"Are you calling me old?" SW took it as an insult to herself.

"Poyo!" Kirby cried out, covering where his ears would be. Meta Knight did the same, the sound too much for him.

"Enough!" Benikage shouted. "You sound angrier than beavers on bath day."

"And how do we know you are trustworthy?" Silena asked, having been through enough to not trust ninjas.

"You can trust him." Fumu said, speaking up for the first time.

"Yeah, that means a lot coming from the person who betrayed her lands savior."

Everyone except those present at the event turned and gave Fumu a questioning glare. Fumu turned away, embarrassed.

"Well screw this, I'm going to sleep. I haven't had a good nights rest in years." Silena.

"I thought vampires couldn't sleep." Fumu said. Now it was Silena's turn to receive questioning glares.

It didn't bother her. "Most can't, I'm one of the lucky ones," She spoke softly, filled with sadness.

Meta Knight gave Fumu an angry glare and muttered something rude in Spanish. No one could here well, but it may have easily been the word "Gata.*" He curled up on the floor, using his wings as a blanket.

Fumu watched as Silena curled up around him protectively. _Like a mother would her child_. Fumu thought.

Kirby walked up to the group. "Me too poyo?" He asked, eyes pleading.

"Sure, come here." Silena replied, making room for the child.

SW sat on top of her, acting smug until she got pushed off. "No getting on top of me without my permission." Then Silena fell silent, presumably asleep.

"So she's a vampire?" Knuckle Joe asked.

"Yep, so is Meta Knight. He also happens to be a demon beast."

Silence, then Knuckle Joe yelled. "How DARE he call my father a demon when he is really is one!" He ran towards the group to deliver a tremendous smash-punch-in-yo-face, but found his fist caught by Silena's hand.

"One, Meta Knight and I are both still awake. Two, you should learn all the fact first. And three, Fumu, you should stop spreading this when you can see that we were locked up against our will as well. Now shut the HELL up and let us sleep.

Silena Pov

I can't stand that girl!

Looking down and seeing the hurt in Meta Knight's eyes only made my anger burn stronger. I could not hold it in. Although younger than him, I care for Meta Knight as if he were a younger sibling. SW and I are the only ones he has ever spoke his true feelings to, considering we have been the only ones to accept him without a second thought.

Meta Knight nudged himself into my stomach, letting out his feelings of distress, helplessness, and fear. Knowing what he wanted, I pulled him closer and began to stroke his wing. He gave a content sigh before going to sleep. I soon fell asleep as well.

3rd person

"So, Fumu, tell us more." Silica said.

"Okay, he's a vampire, he made her a vampire, Kirby is his son, and I don't know anything about the red one."

Do you know why she doesn't trust me?" Benikage asked.

"No, all I know is that Meta Knight has killed many Star Warriors and other resistors."

"But you know little fact." Sir Arthur turned to look at Fumu. "I was a new recruit when he joined, and I ridiculed him like many others because of his origins. However, one day a few years later, he and I were sent on a mission together. We were ambushed by a squadron of demon beasts. At one point I lost consciousness. When I came to, the remaining demon beasts were dead and Meta Knight was treating my wounds. He may have taken many lives, but he saved many more."

Sir Arthur would have said more, but was stopped by a voice that penetrated the halls. "The time has come, bring the prisoners to the arena!"

*** I am not positive, but I believe "Gata" translates into "Bitch" Correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Review please ^^  
**


	17. Bonus: Meta Knight's Safety lesson

**Meta Knight: We are sorry for the delay, the Computer is about to be taken and MetaKnightmare is no where to be seen. So we have brought this special from a friend, it is a science safety story written by a friend for school about us, and we are putting it up since we can't find MetaKnightmare. By the way, Happy Thanksgiving.^^**

**SW: He MK, I think I know where MetaKnightmare is, meet Zetsu, a human/venus flytrap hybrid. I like to call him the Oreo man.**

**Zetsu (From Naruto Shippuden FYI): I swear I didn't eat her.**

**MetaKnightmare: *from inside Zetsu* LET ME OUT OF HERE!**

**MK: Well while we help MetaKnightmare, please, sit back and enjoy the special...

* * *

**The special science lesson was turning out to be a disaster. Bun was running around, Lololo and Lalala were randomly mixing chemicals, and Kirby, being Kirby, was trying to eat the chlorine. The only student doing things right was Fumu. Meta Knight face-palmed as he looked on at the madness.

"This is going to be a long day." Meta Knight thought, just as Lololo made the beaker explode shards of broken glass everywhere.

"Sorry, Meta Knight," apologized Lololo.

"Sir!" Blade, the green clad knight, came rushing around the corner.

"We herd an explosion, is everything okay?" Sword, the blue armored knight asked.

"No, things are not okay, Lalala is trying to blow us up and Kirby is trying to kill himself." Meta Knight replied sarcastically.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked.

"Well, first off you guys are not doing anything right!" Fumu huffed in exasperation.

"Maybe we could help!" Sword replied to her remark.

Just then, Bun made another small explosion, causing some sort of substance splash into his eyes.

"Ah, it burns!" he cried out.

"And that's why you wear goggles!" screamed Fumu.

"Oi vey," mumbled Meta Knight.

"We can help, Mety Knight" said Sword in his Australian accent.

Meta Knight's eyes flashed briefly red, and then green. "I think it's time for a refresher course on safety rules."

"I agree, this is getting way out of hand." Fumu added as she flushed out Bun's eyes.

"OW ow ow ow ow!! It hurts!" screamed Bun as he wildly waved about his arms.

"Face it Meta Knight, I'm better at science," said Shadow Warrior said as she walked up.

"I'm the teacher today, you can teach tomorrow," said Meta Knight.

"Fine! But I'm helping!" responded SW.

"Kirby! Don't eat those chemicals, they're poisonous!" Fumu yelled

" You know I have duct tape..." said SW.

"This is science, not torture the students, SW." said Meta Knight.

"Fine! If you need me I'll be standing in the corner!" she said as she strutted off to the darkest corner in the classroom.

"Yeah! Go put your self in time out!" said Bun, but he soon regretted saying it after receiving glares from Meta Knight and SW.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he shrunk down in his chair, not wanting to be looked at.

Meta Knight began the lecture. "One of the most important rules you need to remember is to not go into the lab unless the teacher says so." As he said this, SW started putting caution tape across the lab area.

She tried hard not to laugh when she quickly hid it when Meta Knight turned to her.

"Who said I had to listen?" she said.

"SIT!" ordered Meta Knight.

She plopped straight on to the ground. "Okay I'm sitting." She replied with a laugh.

Meta Knight sighed. "Rule number two, ALWAYS wear safety goggles, unless you want to end up like Bun."

"HEY!" yelled Bun, not wanting to be used as a bad example.

"It's true!" said Fumu.

"I think I shall leave." SW calmly started walking out the door.

"All of you calm down!" Meta Knight yelled at the top of his lungs. "And you get back here, SW."

"Rule number three," continued Meta Knight. "Is never eat, drink, inhale, or touch the chemicals unless I tell you to." He glared at Kirby.

"And rule number four is always follow the instructions given to you," finished Meta Knight. "Any questions?"

Shadow raised her hand. "When can we blow up stuff?" she asked.

"Never," said Meta Knight. "We're not blowing up stuff. Now let's try this again. Please get out your supplies and put on your goggles."

Everyone finally did as they were told.

_This is going to be a lot easier,_ a_ whole lot easier._ Meta Knight thought as he watched the kids work.

* * *

**Well I finally got out of Zetsu, but I don't have the next chapter up due to personal reasons, I'm very sorry. But while you wait, please visit my Deviant Art and Youtube, I'll put the link up on my profile in a few minutes. (for those that can't wait, my DA is "Metaknight-fangirl13" and My Youtube is "Metaknightfangirl13")**


	18. Nightmares

**I'm finally back. Sorry its been so long, I meant to have this up at christmas ^^; Well here's the second to last chapter (Not including the eprolague). I had a lot happen since christmas, some trouble at school and a death in teh family to name a few. **

**By the way, I'm gonna change my user name and the story name to match my Deviant Art and Youtube name (Metaknight-fangirl13 and the story will be called "A Midsummer Night's Bite [still a suckish title})**

**Well, I've kept you waiting long enough.**

* * *

A demon beast came in, followed by many others. The first one looked almost human from the top, but his bottom half was serpentine. He wore a swastika (you know, the Nazi symbol) on his chest with an engraving saying "commander" on it. The creatures behind him were similar, but smaller in size.

"Two to a prisoner, Lt. Bob and I will take Mini." Commander said in a bark-like manner. His voice was rough and made you think of finger nails on a chalkboard.

"Why can't they just let me sleep?" Meta Knight moaned before Commander and of the creatures grabbed him roughly by the wings. "YOUCH! THAT HURTS YOU KNOW! I JUST GOT THAT WING HEALED! YOU'LL HEAR FROM MY LAWER, well, you would if I had one, BUT THATS NOT THE POINT!"

The creatures grabbed the rest of the prisoners and dragged them off to the arena.

***

The arena was like a giant Roman Coliseum. The stands held the remaining demon beasts. There was a giant chair where Nightmare had sat, now it held Galactic Knight. The battlegrounds were littered with parts of and even whole skeletons of victims.

The captives were roughly shoved into the battle grounds. SW landed on her feet. Silena somersaulted back up to her feet. Most everyone else landed in heaps. Meta Knight was thrown last, landing on his feet, but falling over, unable to keep is balance.

He gave a cry of dismay when he realized where he was. He knew that blood spattered wall, he knew that chair. He knew some of those skeletons that littered the ground. He was in the same arena that he had killed innocents in. One day in particular kept playing in his mind...

***

_"NO! PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME! no...NOOO-" The girl's screams were cut off as Mini Vampire snapped her neck. He bit down and drained her body completely._

_He heard clapping behind him. Turning around, he let out a growl as if to say "My prey," but stopped and instead whimpered when he saw it was Nightmare. "Sorry _master_..." He muttered._

_"No harm. Well done, well done. It seems it was a good thing to create you." Nightmare replied. That's all for today, return to your room."_

_Mini headed out of the battlefield and into the lobby where other demon beasts were awaiting their turns eagerly. Mini sighed and headed down the dark halls. He was the only one who did not look forward to killing prisoners it seemed. He enjoyed the taste of fresh blood in his throat, but somewhere deep down, he felt something screaming for him to stop, that it wasn't right._

_Footsteps clanked against metal. Mini looked around, but saw no one. He sensed danger, but that wasn't unusual when there were other demon beasts around. He shrugged his shoulders and continued walking. His danger was going off stronger than ever. He looked around warily._

_From the right, someone pinned him down. "Wha-" he was cut off when a foot got shoved in his mouth._

_"Hold him down!" Someone said from nearby._

_Mini gulped. 'Star warriors.' They looked similar to him, but they had no wings. "What do you want with me," he tried to say, but it came out as "Mph mmpha mm mmmmm?"_

_One of the warriors hissed in his ear. "Not so tough now are ya? How does it feel to be the defenseless one.?" The warrior speaking stabbed his sword into Mini, just missing his heart. _

_The pain caused him to bite down on the foot in his mouth. _

_"Annoying little twerp!" The Warrior jerked back his foot and stabbed Mini in the arm before dropping to the ground from the pain of the venom._

_Mini screamed in pain. By now he was bleeding heavily. "Please... don't... don't kill me..." he cried pitifully._

_"Why, so you can kill innocents again? You're nothing but a demon and that's all you'll ever be!"_

_Mini moaned and everything went black._

_When he came to he was lying in his bed. Surprised and fearful, he tried to sit up._

_"Stop trying to get up or you'll hurt yourself idiot." A voice sounded from nearby. SW was in the room as well. _

_"What happened?" _

_"You got lucky I heard your scream, those prisoners won't be hurting you anymore."_

***

Meta Knight snapped his mind back to the present and forced himself to sit up. Someone was coming. They looked amazingly familiar.

"Him again?" Fumu said from somewhere nearby.

Then it hit him.

He was staring at a mirror image of himself. He had only met his dark side once. "What do you want with me, Dark side?"

Dark Meta Knight ignored his other half and instead spoke to Galactic Knight. "Is _he_ here?"

Galactic Knight flew down from his perch. "I believe so, I sense a disturbance in the force."

"And who is the vessel?"

"As much as I hate it, SW is the chosen one."

"But won't he get in the way." Dark Meta pointed to his other self.

Galactic Knight went over and pinned Meta Knight down. "Nope, he won't get in the way."

"Very good..." Dark Meta Knight pulled out a dagger covered in dry blood. He walked towards SW.

"St-stay away from me, if you know what's good for you." SW stuttered.

Dark Meta Knight rushed at SW.

Time seemed to go in slow motion for Meta Knight. SW scrambled backwards, but Dark Meta was too fast for her. She tried to block him with her wing, but he knocked it harmlessly away. As a last resort, she tried transforming into a dragon, but he still succeeded in plunging the dagger deep into her chest. She changed back to her normal self with a look of shock on her face as she slowly fell to the ground. Time had gone from slow motion to a stop. Galactic Knight got off of Meta Knight, who ran to SW's side.

But it was too late.

He began to walk off, sobbing, when he suddenly heard someone getting to their feet behind him. He turned around to see SW on her feet.

"SW you're alive?" She turned to look at him. "NO! You're not SW! Who are you?"

In place of SW's golden eyes were red jewels. Her gloves had turned black and there was a black aura surrounding her.

The thing in SW's body cackled. "Finally, I have returned from the grave!"

Meta Knight froze in shock. "N-N-Nightmare?"

"In the flesh." Nightmare responded in SW's body. The voice was not the same as SW's. Instead, it sounded almost like a cross between a boy and a girl's voice.

"No..." Meta knight whispered.

"A soul exchange, a soul for a soul." Silena said quietly. Only Meta Knight did not look at her quizzically.

"I see you are here Mini Vampire, I refuse to call you by that _stupid_ star warrior name. Meta Knight... ha! Changed Knight? I think not. You belong to me and you'll never be nothing more than a monster. _I_ created you! IT was your destiny to be my marionette. But I suppose I can give you a choice. Will you join up against me and fight your destiny and beloved, or will you join me and rule the world. Do you not remember the prophecy?"

"Prophecy what are you talking about?"

"I guess I haven't told you. I'll tell you now."

_The being, created of darkness  
Will one day betray it's master and fight with light.  
But eventually, he will return,  
And rule as king of the universe._

_Return to darkness  
And you will rule.  
But return to light,  
And you will surely perish._

Meta Knight's wings quivered. He stared down at the ground in shock. Was this really about him? Was he truly nothing but a demon like that star warrior had said all those years ago?

"Don't listen to him Meta Knight!" He looked at the source of the voice, Sir Arthur. "He changed the wording, it really went like this:

_The being, created of darkness  
Will one day betray it's master and fight with light.  
But eventually, he will be forced to return,  
And must make a choice to rule or destroy the universe._

_If he returns to darkness  
Darkness will rule  
But if he returns to light,  
The dark one will surely perish._

"You must make the choice now Meta Knight, it's up to you." Sir Arthur finished.

"Who will you choose, me, or those that have hurt you, ridiculed you and cursed you?"

Meta looked at everyone's faces. Sir Arthur, who had once hated him and now held him as one of the most loyal knights. Benikage, whom he didn't know very well. Silica and Joe, children of the two people in the army who knew what he was yet still accepted him with little doubt that he was good. Silena, his first real friend. Kirby, his son. And finally, Fumu.

"I must choose and I say... You will never have me back Nightmare, for I hope there comes a day where people will accept me for who and what I am."

Fumu gasped as she realized he was talking about her.

Nightmare stared at him for a minute. "I see... then _I_ must say that you will die with the rest of these fools. Demon Beasts, SWARM THEM!"

* * *

**Oooh, cliffhanger, Who wants to guess what happens, whoever gets it right gets a free art request on my Deviant art page.**


	19. The final battle the sacred sword cherub

**Well, I finished this quicker than I thought I would. One more flashback. I swear Sam said she was gonna kill me because I killed SW. I'm sorry, but I don't want a character who is having an affair with her husbands dark side (that may be a spoiler for the sequal) I you want to know more about that, either PM me, or if you have a deviant art, Ask MKGirl13 herself (just google the username, you'll find her)**

**OMG you must go read _The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod _you finish this. Its an awesome vampire story based on older ledgends (they don't sparkle, but without sunscreen, they burn, they can float and turn into animals, and garlic is deadly to them). I suggest you read it sometime.**

**Also, please review, only Mindseeker reviewed on the last chapter (thanks for doing so ^^)**

**Now on with the story!**"Demon beasts, SWARM THEM!"

* * *

Majuu of all shapes and sizes swarmed over the edge of the stands and into the battle field

"Leave it to Nightmare to attack us while we have no defense." Sir Arthur said as he pulled a sword from a pile of skeletons. "Everyone grab a weapon!"

Benikage grabbed a knife and joined Sir Arthur in the fray. Kirby inhaled a smaller ice Majuu to become Ice Kirby. Joe attacked with his fists while Silica grabbed a discarded ray gun. Meta Knight and Silena each found a sword and began to fight. Fumu held a sword in self defense, but held it awkwardly.

Dark Meta Knight brought Nightmare something gold and shiny on a cloth. It was Galexia. Galexia itself was very displeased, but there was nothing it could do about it Nightmare swung it back and forth to test its weight. "Checkmate." He-she-it- I don't know - smirked.

You see, to Nightmare this was nothing but a simple game of chess. He was the black king. Galacta was the "Queen." Dark Meta Knight and the dragon Shadow were his "Knights." Yamikage and Chilidog were his "Bishops." The fallen Masher 2.0 and Kirisaken were his "Rooks." The rest of the demon beasts were disposable "Pawns."

However, there was also the white side. Joe and Silica were the white "rooks." They were promoted after the death of Jecra and Garlude. Benikage and Sir Arthur were "Bishops." Kirby and Silena were the "Knights." Fumu was nothing but a pawn, and the only one left at that. SW had been the queen, but now she was "captured." Meta Knight, though he didn't realize it, ruled as the King already, the one the others supposedly protected.

It sounded like they were fairly evenly matched. However, the black king knew the white king's weakness.

"You're still nothing but a fool Mini." Nightmare smirked again. "To protect the weak that is your weakness! You will perish by your own blade!"

Nightmare charged. Not and Meta Knight, but at Fumu.

Fumu let out a scream of pure terror as Nightmare sped closer.

Meta Knight turned towards the sound and let out a gasp.

Nightmare lunged with Galexia.

... Straight through Meta Knight.

"Sir Meta Knight?" Fumu questioned in shock. She looked at the blood soaked blade that stuck out of his back. The blade that would have killed her had he not stood in the way.

"No matter what you say or do, I will protect you till my last breath." Meta Knight said through his gritted teeth.

"How noble of you... sacrifice yourself to let someone who hates you live." Nightmare let out a chuckle. "Now you see that all that nobleness gets you nowhere."

Meta Knight gasped for air. His lung had been badly punctured. He could only last about an hour without air. (Like it or not, he's a living creature.)

"There are only five things that can kill a vampire. Live burning..." Nightmare lifted Meta Knight into the air using Galexia. "Stabbing their heart or breaking their spinal cord..." He dropped the sword- and Meta Knight- to the ground. Meta Knight let out a shriek of pain. "Starvation, or in other words, keeping them away from blood..." Nightmare stood over the injured Meta Knight, the white king in a "Check." "and cutting off their air supply, the slowest and pain fullest." He began to walk away, then stopped. "You might as well die without the facade." Nightmare snapped his "fingers."

Meta Knight felt an odd sensation. His fangs seemed to elongate. Suddenly, he felt a ripping sensation in his hands and feet, followed by intense pain. _How, I thought I had myself declawed long ago... _was his only thought.

*******

_Are you sure about this?" The Galaxy soldier army doctor looked at Meta nervously. He had never declawed anything before._

_"I'm positive, I don't want to look like a demon..." Meta replied._

_"I can't do anything about the wings and fangs, miss Silena would kill me if she found out."_

_"JUST SHUT UP AND DECLAW ME OR I'LL DO IT MYSELF!" Meta yelled, suddenly angry._

_The doctor jumped back in surprise. He had no doubt Meta would try to do so. He was found by Silena just the day before with a knife in his hand, ready to do the act._

_"Very well..." The doctor pulled out a needle. "I'll inject this into you. Then you should fall asleep and not feel any pain while I work."_

_Meta allowed the doctor to inject him and slowly drifted off to sleep._

_When he awoke, he found his hands and feet wrapped in bandages. There were four small blotches of blood on each hand, and three on each foot as well as a little pain, but no claws remained._

*******

But now they were back.

Meta Knight was ready to give up and let death in, but stopped when he saw something glowing.

It was Galexia.

The sword that once belonged to SW, moonbeam, began to glow as well.

"What is this light? It burns!" Nightmare shrieked in rage.

The glowing stopped. Meta Knight stood shakily, still gasping for air. In his hand he held a sword similar in shape to Galexia. The main part of the sword was still gold, but the spikes were silver and the ruby in the hilt was silver.

"It can't be! The legendary sword, Cherub." Sir Arthur gasped in amazement.

"The one whose sword beam destroys anything made of pure darkness..." Silena said in awe.

Why were the two watching the battle instead of fighting off demon beasts, you ask? The answer is quite simple, they retreated in fear of the light given off by cherub. Then why were they not helping? This was Meta Knight's fight.

"Your silly little light tricks cannot defeat me!" Nightmare screeched.

"I understand now..." Meta Knight murmured, then louder he said "Nightmare! You are not welcome here in the living world anymore! Return to the darkness!" He let out a sword beam made of pure light. Not energy, _light. _It cut strait through Nightmare without actually cutting into him, if that makes any sense.

For a minute, nothing happened. Then suddenly, light began to eat at Nightmare's body.

"What? How? I just came back, I can't leave now! NOOOOOOOO!" He dissipated into thin air.

Meta Knight sighed, then sank to the ground. Time was running out.

"Meta Knight!" Silena ran to Meta Knight's side and began mouth -to-mouth in hopes of keeping him alive. "Stay with me, don't go."

"It's my fault... I killed her..." He whispered.

"It's not your fault!"

"Yes it is." Meta Knight insisted.

"Let me tell you something I never told anyone, not even you." Silena paused to breath more air into Meta Knight. "The boy I was forced to kill all those years ago, the one I saved that got me kicked off my planet and then had to kill to keep him from killing everyone else, he was my brother."

Meta Knight looked at her in shock. "Why didn't you tell me." He mouthed, becoming too weak to even speak.

"The same reason you had yourself declawed and hid your vampire traits, I didn't want people to think I was a monster." Silena said mournfully.

Meta Knight smiled sadly. "I wouldn't have told..." He trailed off as his conscious slipped away.

Silena scooped him up gently. His blood began to stain her chest as she held back tears. Everyone was returning after having chased off the rest of the demon beasts. Kirby picked up cherub with a confused "Poyo what hahpened?"

"Guys!" Silena called in dismay. "Meta Knight is going to need medical attention fast or he's not going to make it!"

* * *

**OMG one more cliff hanger! Now review please**


	20. eprolague

**It's the end of the story. (The shortest part, but the eprolague none the less) What happend who died and lived. read the story and find out!**Two figures stood on a sunny hill. One of them was wearing black, the other was Kirby. In front of them was a stone with engravings on it.

* * *

As Kirby ran off, the taller one began to write.

_Well, things are getting back to normal now. It's been 6 months since the battle at Nightmare's palace.; I had a memorial stone raised in honor of SW. It reads like this_

_In Loving Memory of SW_

_Wife, Mother, Lover_

The figure sat down and continued writing.

_It was a long and bumpy road to recovery, but I was able to pull through. I considered getting myself declawed again, but then I realized, everyone already knew. I ended up just wearing my gloves and mask again. I still feel intimidating, but so much in an evil way._

_Part of what helped me decide is something Sir Arthur told me_

_"Claws or no claws, you'll still be one of my most loyal and noble knights."_

Meta Knight let out a soft chuckle as he wrote the next part.

_That's kind of ironic since it was him who said "claws or no claws you'll always be nothing but a demon beast." But, that was way back when I first joined the army and had myself declawed then._

He looked out at the landscape before writing the next part.

_Most of the cappies have learned to accept me, thanks to Fumu. There are still a few that still won't accept me, however. Namely the police chief and the family and close friends of the cappie my dark double killed._

Meta Knight sighed and started heading towards the castle.

_Silena left yesterday, she can't stand staying in one place for long. Its paranoia from being hunted down before. She said she'd be back in a month or two to check on me. I wish she would stop mothering me, I'm older than her... But then again, it's nice to have someone care about me so... I guess I can't complain._

He approached the castle and walked inside.

_DDD decided to allow me to stay in the castle. I think he just wants to keep a demon beast around._

He sat down in the courtyard.

_So that's the story. Maybe someday someone will publish it._

"Meta Knight!" someone called. It was Sword.

"What?" Meta Knight growled. "I was about to settle down for a nap."

"There's a forest fire, a big one."

Meta Knight few up to a higher tower. A large portion of the forest was enveloped in red-orange glory. "I see." In thought, he added one thing

_Looks like the start of a new adventure._

_

* * *

_

**You thought I killed Meta Knight at first , didn't you? When I said "dressed in black, it means he was wearing a black cape instead of the usual.**

**The forest fire at the end will tie into the sequal.**

**Well, thats the story, R&R People !!!**


End file.
